you never know
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Serena finally talked Darien into letting her stay at his house for friday night! it was going to be a great time but things never go to plan do they.sorry i REALLY suck at summarys this story is rated R18 chap 26 has been fixed SORRY
1. can i stay?

Hey Guys this is my first fan fic ever so tell me what you think it will have a few chapters I think

**-Guitarbabe2005**

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon 

The Taxi slammed on its brakes as a blond girl ran out in front of him

"Sorry, late for school" the blond yelled over her shoulder 'Yeah, late for the thousandth time' the girl thought to herself as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a apple.

"Hmmmmmm not the ideal breakfast but it'll have to do" Serena didn't relies that she had said that out loud until she heard a familiar voice say

"Well its your own fault, you should get up earlier" laughed Darien. Serena stopped and turned to face Darien her big blue eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Wel-l-l-l-l-l-l maybe you can make me breakfast tomorrow!"

Darien didn't know what to say at Serena's comment.

"Come on Dare, it's Friday I'll just tell my folks I'm staying at Mina's house she'll cover for me please-e-e-e" Serena put on her best puppy dog eyes and her perfect pout. Darien grabbed Serena around the waist and held the close breathing in her scent.

"OK babe you can stay over tonight, you know I can never say no to you"

"Yay" squealed Serena "I'll message you after school" Serena pulled out of Darien's embrace, gave him a quick kiss and looked at her watch.

"OH NO I'M LATE-E-E-E" Serena screamed and started running to school

SCHOOL

**Serena's POV (point of view)**

I ran down the hallway, damn why couldn't I ever get to school on time and that run in with Darien had made me even later. A smile crept onto my face I was going to spend tonight and all Saturday with Darien. What could be better then that… well maybe getting a B on my Maths exam would come pretty close, now to fill Mina in on the plan.

**Normal POV (point of view) **

Serena ran into her English class and tripped over thin air. Serena quickly got up and walked to her desk in between Amy and Lita.

"Now getting back to verb's class" said Miss Harper and continued her speech on verbs

Serena pulled out her English book and turned to a new page ready to write what Miss Harper was saying. Serena tried to be a good student but she god distracted easy especially when she thought of someone with raven black hair and blue eyes.


	2. The plan

**Hey everyone a special thanks to **starangel07 **for reviewing my story**

**I don't know HOW I feel about this chapter guys soooo read it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Serena was doodling love hearts with Serena Tsukino for Darien Shields all over her new page lost in her own world thinking about tonight. Darien would probably have a yummy dinner cooked and after that they could watch some TV or go for a moonlight walk in the park… when a loud CRACK brought her back to reality. Serena looked up to see Miss Harper's dark brown eyes looking at her

"Miss Tsukino have you even listened to a thing I have said?"

"Ummmm I'm really, really sorry Miss Harper. I'll pay HEAPS more attention now promise but PLEASE don't give me a detention on a Friday" Serena blurted out. Miss Harper looked at Serena and could see the bubbly blond girls eyes forming tears Miss Harpers face softened a little.

"OK Serena, if you pay attention for the rest of the lesson I wont give you a detention"

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU Miss Harper you wont regret it" Serena yelled temporarily deafening the people closest to her. For the last 15 minutes Miss Harper had never seen Serena so dedicated. When the bell went to signal the end of lesson Serena let out a huge sigh of relief no detention… yet.

Serena went to her locker and shoved her bag in the compartment up the top and grabbed her mobile out. Serena's mobile was pink like most of the things she owned. There was a new message from Darien.

Hey babe hope u got 2 skool ok cant wait 4 2night. Do u want me 2 bring u sum food lunch? Well msg me bk k luv u –Dare

Serena smiled Darien was always so sweet she sent him a quick message back.

Hey hunny I got 2 skool in 1 piece lol I cant wait 4 2night either. Pick me up at the arcade I 'll bring my stuff there Lita said she would bring me food 2day YAY 4 me haha but thanks 4 the offer I luv u 2 –Sere

Serena hit the send button when a pair of hands covered Serena's eyes.

"Guess who!" giggled a female voice.

"Ummmmm MINA!" yelled Serena as she pulled the hands away and turned to face her blond friend.

"Way to go Rena! Talking your way out of detention like that," said Mina

Serena laughed

"Yeah it was a close call wasn't it… but seriously Mina we have bigger issues."

"Oooo what?" Mina was excited now

"OK I'm staying at Darien's apartment tonight but YOU know and I know that my parents would never and I mean NEVER let me."

"Yeah Rena I know sooo"

"This is where YOU come in Mina. I'll tell my mum and dad I'm staying at your house tonight. IF for some reason they need me they'll call my mobile, what do you think of my plan? "

Mina's eyes widened

"OK so let me get this straight you want to tell you parents that you are sleeping at my house tonight so that YOU can SLEEP at DEARIN'S FLAT BY YOURSELF" said Mina faking a very angry parent like voice before she dissolved into fits of giggles

"Sounds like a plan Rena OK tell your parents your sleeping at my house. This is sooooooooo romantic you gonna sleep at Darien's awwww how cute."

"Yeah Mina there's only to thing that could destroy tonight, 1 a Negaverse attack or worse number 2 my parents finding out where I really am god dad would burst a major artery"

"Well you know what they say Rena no rest for the wicked, come on there's the second bell we're gonna be late" said Mina as she grabbed Serena's arm and both blond girls started running to class.


	3. Getting ready

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I go to boarding school and I have been studying for exams I just haven't had time to write sorry. Special thanks to Megan Consoer,** **Eternal Lady and Serenity05 for reviewing my story**

**I don't know HOW I feel about this chapter either guy's soooo read it and tell me what you think. So let me know so I can make my story better thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Lunch 

Serena and Mina walked over and sat in their usual spot in between another two of their friends. One of the girls was tall with an athletic build dark brown hair up in a ponytail and bright alert green eyes. At first look many people thought her a bully. The other girl was average hight with black hair with a noticeable blue tinge many though her hair WAS blue, a first glance at this girl many though she was a nerd. As the two girls sat down Serena said

"Hey Amy, hey Lita. Litaaaaa… did you bring me some of your yummy food? I'm starving!"

Lita laughed as she pushed one of the brown paper bags in front of her towards Serena

"When aren't you hungry Rena?"

But Serena wasn't listening she was to busy ripping open the bag.

"Ohhhhh a chicken salad sandwich, coke and a piece of homemade mud cake" whispered Serena. A thin line of saliva ran from one corner of her mouth to her chin.

"Serena chill out dude, its just food!" laughed Mina.

"Just FOOD Mina, I worked up a appetite today girl, I all I've had to eat today is a little apple and I didn't even get to finish it because Darien made me late" said Serena pulling her usually smiling mouth into a pout.

"Sorry Sere… anyway what gear are you going to take tonight?"

"Where are you going tonight Rena?" asked Amy

Mina slapped her hand over her mouth

"Opps sorry Rena forgot that they don't know!"

Lita turned to face Serena

"You hinging things from us girl?" the hurt was obvious in her voice.

**Lita's POV (Point Of View)**

Before I met Serena and the other scouts I never let people close. But Serena had changed all that. When I had first came to Tokyo High people were either scared of me or treated me like I had some infectious disease and just looking at me would contaminate them… except for Serena. Serena came up to me after the lunch bell and invited me to come and sit with her and her friends. Ironically Serena and her friends turned out to be the other sailor scouts. It hurt me soooo much to think Serena would keep things from me.

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

Serena saw Lita was upset and gave her a hug

"Hey Lita as if I could keep anything from my best buds. I guess I was to caught up in you yummy food" Serena smiled

"K girl. So what do you have to tell us the suspense in killing me" said Lita

Serena took a deep breath

"Okay well tonight I'm sleeping over at Darien's apartment and I'm telling my folks I'm sleeping at Mina's. It's gonna be soooo cool"

"Ummm Serena I hate to be a wet blanket but don't you think this is a bad idea. I mean you 15 he's 19 and a junior in college don't you think he might expect to much from you?" asked Amy

"Amy chill their destined to be together its written in the stars. I mean they have a kid together," laughed Mina

"Thanks for worrying Amy but Darien would NEVER force me to do anything I didn't want to" sain Serena

"Yeah well he better not," growled Lita cracking her knuckles

BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG the bell went

"Yay double Home Ec my favourite lesson and at the end of the day in Friday it's a sign its going to be a good weekend. Come on Lita lets go," said Serena as she linked arms with Lita as they walked to Home Ec.

END OF SCHOOL

"Yessss" yelled Serena as she punched the air "I made it through the whole day with out detention"

Serena ran the 20 minutes it took to get from school to her house.

"Hellooo… mum you home?"

"Yes Serena I'm in the kitchen"

Serena walked to the kitchen. Serena's mother Irena was sitting at the table doing a crossword puzzle.

"I thought we would get take out tonight how does that sound Serena?"

"Um… woulditbealrightformetostayatMina'shousetonight?" blurted out Serena

"Honey you'll have to slow down for me to understand you" laughed Irena

"I said would it be alright for me to stay at Mina's house tonight?"

"I don't see why not Serena"

"Oh thank mum well I've got to go and pack bye"

Serena run upstairs and managed to trip over the last step sending her flying for a brief moment before landing

"Ouch that hurt" wailed Serena rubbing the shoulder she landed on while walking to her room. Serena grabbed her small overnight bag and packed the necessary toiletries, a change of clothes a light pink sundress with spaghetti straps and her white open toed 1 and ½ inch wedge sandals and her Luna pen in case she needed a quick change. Last of all Serena reached under her bed and pulled out a baby blue box opened it and looked at its continence. Inside nestled in powder blue crape paper was a pure white silk nightdress with spaghetti straps. Serena held it against herself it came down to mid thigh and showed a decent amount of cleavage with ought looking like a prostitute. Serena was determined to look great tonight. Serena carefully folded the silk nightdress up and put it on top of her stuff in the bag and zipped it up. She was almost ready to go but first to change out of her school uniform. Serena decided to wear a hot pink tank top with rhinestones that spelt out princess on the front, a black mini skirt with her rhinestone belt and black ½ inch open toed high heels. Serena grabbed her bag and went down stairs into the kitchen

"Bye mum I'm going now see you some time tomorrow ok"

"Bye Serena have fun."

Serena smiled grabbing her wallet and pink mobile off the hall table and left making her way down to the crown arcade.


	4. Why sammy Why?

**Hey guys how you all been? I just finished this new chapter today hope you like it. Thanks to all the reviews you know who you are, your all legends. I hope more people will review and let me know what they think about this story/chapter all reviews are good. So PLEASE review it would be cool to reach 20 reviews. If not that's kewl well gotta love you and leave you guys enjoy this new chapter**

**Love Guitarbabe2005**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise I do not and most likely never will own Sailor Moon don't that beat all? hehe

"Hey Andrew, how are you?" asked Serena as she sat down on her usual stool at the counter. Serena looked around for Darien but he wasn't at the arcade yet.

"I'm good thanks Sere"

"Has Darien been in today Drew?"

"Yeah he has, this morning around 9, his face was red and he was mumbling something under his breath"

Serena let out a small giggle, she didn't think her little proposal would have had such an effect on him.

"Do you know something I don't Serena?" asked Andrew

Serena's bright blues eyes sparkled as she looked at Andrew

"No Andrew, I'm as much in the dark as you. I'll have a chocolate milkshake please Andrew."

Andrew couldn't be sure but he had the surest feeling Serena knew exactly what was going on with Darien. But it wasn't like he could FORCE Serena to tell him. Andrew sighed as he made Serena's milkshake and thought to his self, maybe it was better not to know. Andrew sat the frothy brown milkshake in front of Serena.

"Yummy thanks Andy you are a living legend," said Serena before she started to slurp her milkshake. Andrew never stoped being amazed at Serena's eating habits, he was sure that girls didn't eat food the way Serena did, but then again Serena was different to most other girls he knew, Serena was special. Something about her made him want to protect her no matter what the cost was to him. Andrew gave Serena a small smile as he went off to serve the other customers.

The little bell above the door rang Andrew looked up and waved at Darien. Darien held a finger up to his lips and pointed at Serena with the other. Andrew smiled and shook his head.

"Well, well, well Meatball Head stuffing your face as usual!" smirked Darien

"I'd be VERY careful at what you say Darien, I would HATE to accidentally spill my lovely chocolate milkshake over your head" said Serena, an impish grin started to appear on her face at the though of giving Darien a milkshake bath. Darien paled slightly, because he knew Serena would pour the milkshake on him if he wasn't careful even though they were going out she was still prone to silly out burst.

Darien took 3 steps so that he was standing next to Serena and lent down to kiss her.

"Mmmmm you taste like chocolate" Darien whispered in Serena's ear

"Well I just drank ¾ of this yummy chocolate milkshake you know"

Darien laughed

"I'll have a coffee Andrew thanks man"

Andrew brought Darien over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Aww thanks Drew I've been hanging out for a decent cup of coffee since 10 o'clock this morning."

The bell over the door rang again Raye walked over to Serena and Darien

"Hey Serena can I talk to you for a minute" asked Raye

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute guys," said Serena to Darien and Andrew as she and Raye walked over to a empty booth

"What's up pyro?" asked Serena

"Not much I just wanted to let you know that we have a scout meeting at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay I'll be there with bells on. Now I've gotta fill you in Raye." So for the next 5 minutes Serena told Raye about the 'plan'. When she finished Raye lent back into the soft cushioning of the booths chair.

"Well you have been a busy girl haven't you Serena. Good luck with tonight then bye Rena." As Ray got up she lent over the table and gave Serena a hug. No matter how much Serena and Raye fought the bond they had was iron clad nothing could destroy it. Serena hugged Raye back

"See you tomorrow pyro"

As Raye let the arcade Serena made her way over to where Andrew and Darien were talking about Darien's doctor degree in university. Serena's mobile beeped and vibrated on the counter letting Serena know she had a message. Serena opened her inbox the message was from her younger brother Sammy

"Oh no" moaned Serena when she finished reading the message.

"What's wrong bad news?" asked Andrew

"Read it for you self" moaned Serena as she help out her pink mobile to Andrew

"Out loud Andrew" said Darien. Andrew looked at Serena she nodded

"But not to loud" she said

Andrew cleared his through and read out the message

"Hey Serena it's Sammy um I'm in a tiny bit… well a lot of trouble can you plz help. If you can I need you to come down to the cop shop PLZ don't tell mum she'll flip out thanks I owe you 1 Sammy" Andrew finished. He handed the mobile back to Serena

"Oh that's bad," said Darien

"Yeah can you give me a lift to the police station Darien?" asked Serena

"Like you have to ask Serena come on grab your stuff"

"Thanks well see you later Andrew, can you please put the milkshake and Darien's coffee on my account" said Serena as she grabbed her overnight bag, wallet and mobile phone

"See you guys and don't worry about it Serena its on the house" Serena smiled

"Thanks Drew bye" Serena waved as they walked out the door. As the door closed Andrew grabbed the discarded milkshake and coffee cups and went over to the sink that was filled with hot water and started doing the washing up.

Serena's mind was going a hundred miles an hour trying to work out WHAT Sammy could of done that was so bad, that she walked right past Darien's red sports car with black leather seats.

"Earth to Serena you there Meatball Head" Serena looked up startled at Darien's voice

"What?"

"Meatball head you just walked past the car, come on hop in, lets go and find out what Sammy's done," said Darien as he hopped into the drivers seat of his car. Money wasn't an issue with Darien a few good share purchase since he was 16 and he had money rolling in, by the time he had turn 18 Darien had set him self up for a long time and money was still coming in from his shares.

Serena jumped in the passenger set

"To the police station James" she said in her most snootiest voice

"Yes madam" replied Darien in a perfect English acescent.

As they drove to the police station Serena turned the radio on LeAnn Rimes Can't fight the Moonlight was on

'_Underneath a lovers sky gonna be with you and no ones gonna be around _

_If you think that you wont fall, well just wait until, till the sun goes down _

_Underneath the starlight, starlight there's a magical feeling so right it'll steal you heart tonight'_

Came out of the speakers

"I love this song" said Serena as she sung along

'_If you try to resist,_

_Try to hide from my kiss,_

_Don't you know,_

_Don't you know,_

_You cant fight the moonlight'_

Darien smiled as Serena sang along to the song 'at least this it taking her mind off of worrying about what Sammy had done" though Darien. As Darien pulled up in front of the police Serena jumped out with Darien close behind her. Darien reached out and grabbed her hand

"Hey babe it's going to be ok," said Darien as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. Serena smiled

"Come on then Casanova lets go and find out what my brother has done." Darien still had a hold on Serena's hand as they walked up the stairs. Serena hesitated at the door. Darien gave her hand a gentile squeeze to let her know he was there. Serena and Darien walked inside the station. The front desk that was covered in posters and pamphlets. A middle aged, slightly over weight female offerer with lipstick on her teeth was sitting behind the desk, she looked up as Serena and Darien made their way over to the desk. A look of annoyance crossed the female officers face as Serena and Darien reached the desk, the officer put down the trashy novel she was reading and asked

"Good morning how can I help you?"

"Hello I received a message that my brother Sammy was here"

"Ah yes he's in interview room one just down the hall" said the officer

"Thank you miss" said Darien over his shoulder as Serena started dragging him down the corridor towards interview room 1. The officer just shrugged her shoulders, picked up her trashy novel and started reading again.

When they reached interview room 1 Serena knocked on the door. A male officer in his early 20's opened the door, the officers eyes got wide when he saw Serena, the officer had never seen a woman more beautiful.

"Hello I'm officer Jerry Thompson, but you can call me Jerry." Smiled officer Thompson "and you are?"

"Oh I'm Serena and this is my boyfriend Darien, is Sammy ok, what happened" Jerry's face fell a little when Serena said the word boyfriend.

"Please come in" Jerry opened the door wide and moved aside so that Serena and Darien could get in. Jerry indicated to some chairs on the left for Serena and Darien to sit on. Sammy was sitting at a table with his head in his hands.

"Sammy what's going on?" Asked Serena, Sammy mumbled something into his hands.

"Sammy look at me please," begged Serena letting a small amount of emotion in her voice. Slowly Sammy lifted his head out of his hands. Serena let out a gasp and put a hand over her mouth as she saw Sammy's face on his left eye a big black and yellow bruise that went from the top of his eye to half way down his cheek and he had 3 stick on stiches above his right eye.

"Sammy what happened?" asked Serena. A sheepish grin appeared on Sammy's face

"Well, um me and some mates decided we were going to make our own Jackass movie. One of my mates was filming us on the ground and me and two other guys slid off the school roof onto a old mattress on some old skateboards it didn't work out the way we planed and as we landed a skateboard hit me in above my eye that's how I got the cuts and I got kicked in the face by accident that's how I got the black eye. One of the guys missed the mattress completely luckily he wasn't hurt."

"YOU DID WHAT! OF ALL THE STUPIND THINGS SAMMY GOD" yelled Serena Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder and said

"Calm down babe, yelling won't solve anything, and if I'm right I think there is more to this story right Sammy."

"Oh god not more" moaned Serena "give it to me straight Sammy." Sammy mumbled something

"What was that Sammy, come on I'm not in the mood for games," said Serena

"Well you see we kinda set a few school wheelie bins on fire for special effects and as we skateboarded down the roof we bent the schools guttering."

"That's the real reason we brought Sammy in," said Jerry

"Okay, so what does he have to do, is this going on his permeant record?" asked Serena

"No this time we're just giving Sammy a stern warning and 20 hours of community service," Jerry said

" Oh ok then well can I take him home now?"

"Yes you can you just have to sign these forms first" said Jerry as he handed Serena 3 forms. It took Serena 10 minutes to finish the forms

"All right Sammy come on we'll take you home. Bye Jerry" said Serena as the three of them walked out the door. In the car ride form the police station Sammy kept apologizing.

"At least your ok Sammy, just don't under any circumstance ever tell mum about this. When she asks what happened to your face say you were playing football ok."

"Yeah sounds like a plan Rena" said Sammy as Darien pulled the red sports car into a smooth stop in the driveway at Serena's house.

"Thanks for the lift Darien see you round, you coming in Rena?" asked Sammy

"Na I'm staying at Mina's tonight Darien's going to drop me off so see you some time tomorrow Sammy"

"Ok thanks again for coming Rena" Serena lightly punched Sammy's shoulder

"That's what I'm here for bro, someone's gotta bail you out of trouble see you" said Serena as Darien pulled the car out of the driveway. Sammy waved as they left and took a big breath and walked into the front door ready to face his mother.

The wind ripped Serena's long blond ponytails back like streamers

"Where to Sere?" asked Darien

"Your apartment babe" Darien paled slightly but didn't say a word as he drove toward his apartment.


	5. the car trip

**Hey every one I finally got over my writers block thank goodness. I just want to thank every one who has reviewed my story you guys ROCK well here's the new part in my story it's completely from Darien's POV let me know what you honestly think plz help me to make my story better ok **

**bye guys**

**Love guitarbabe2005 xoxo**

Disclaimer: Wonders NEVER cease to amaze me I just found out that I don't own Sailor Moon can you guys believe that? lol

**Darien's POV (Point Of View)**

As I guided my metallic hothouse green custom made Lamborghini convertible through the streets I let my mind wonder slightly. My breathing and colour were starting to go back to normal thank god.

'I cant believe how much I am freaking out about tonight' I though to myself. 'I am so glad that Serena is feeling better after sorting Sammy out… or is she happy 'cause she's sleep in my apartment? Where we will be all… **alone** with no supervision for the entire weekend'

I ran one of my hands through my hair

'**HOW** am I gonna control myself I can barely control myself around her now… this is a very **BAD** idea. Stupid, stupid Darien for agreeing, but as if I could say no to her'

I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend, she was playing with my 10 stacker CD player trying to find a song she liked it looked like she was having a hard time, needless to say I didn't stock girly CD's, I cant remember HOW many times Serena tried to sneak in a few CD's from her personal collection luckily she was very bad at being sneaky. Serena looked up at me and stuck out her tongue. That was the Serena I know and love, the Serena that was maturing but still held onto her innocence, GOD WHAT AM I DOING! What if I can't stop myself in one of our make out sessions that will certainly happen this weekend and take that innocence!

God I mean I've fantasized about Serena and me making the final commitment of love to each other, I wouldn't be human if I didn't. Serena is so god damb HOT with her lllooooonnnnnggggggg toned legs that go on forever, tiny waist, perfect sized breasts and her sexy face with those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with a light of their own and her silky long blond hair that are always up in meatballs. But even though Serena is so hot and sexy the thing that attracts me the most is her happy go lucky, kind, caring, forging, the list goes on nature.

When she presses her body hard against mine when we start kissing our body seemed to fit together as if we were matching pieces even though in truth we couldn't be any different Serena is the day and I am the night. But Serena sure knew how to push my buttons, I mean she had made some **very** suggestive moves in the past and I a red blooded mad for Pete's sake it takes all my will power not to act on those suggestions even though I REALLY want to. I wounder what Serena would do if I DID act on those suggestions next time hummm…

**mental slap** damb it Darien don't think like that. This is turning out to be the longest car ride in history. Oh god I could feel the blood starting to go back into my face and I also noticed that my jeans were also getting tighter… considerably tighter, please don't let Serena notice who know how she would react to me getting a stiffy! Look at what she does to me.

Don't think thoughts like that Darien come on get your mind of sex. Ok, ok ummm upsides of Serena well is that no matter what kind of day I am having she's the only one who can bring sunshine into my life, she has the whole ownership of my heart and emotions. I really have to tell her all this one-day. I cant believe that the only thing that made me notice her was a failed maths test, I mean I NEVER noticed her before was I to wrapped up into my own life and emotions to notice her having one of her klutz attacks in the arcade or inhaling a chocolate milkshake or screaming out in joy at beating the Sailor V game. I chucked boy oh boy did Serena have a good set of lungs her scream could deafen a banshee.

Then again I must have been deaf AND blind not to notice my beautiful blond goddess. After that day fate intervened and made Serena and my path cross I had a thing for her but my mind and heart were saying one thing and my mouth would say something completely different… insulting my meatball headed goddess but Serena **IS **cute when she's angry. But then again I also had a thing for Sailor Moon my alter ego as Tuxedo Mask made that crush easier to hide. I was torn in-between two women one I though despised me and the other one I could only ever see in battles against Negaverse monsters so romantic.

Needless to say my love life at the time really, REALLY sucked until the day I found out that the two girls I had the biggest crushes on in my life where the same thing I couldn't believe that my cry baby, klutz meatball head could be Sailor Moon the leader of the Sailor Scouts, fate again damb fate's good. I saw a street sign cherry tree rd good we were only 5 minutes away from my apartment now if I can keep my thoughts PG I'll be ok

But it' so hard for me to concentrate around her it's like I cant control my body I just want to feel our bodies touching each other with out the barrier clothes put up, I want our bodies to react to what the other is doing. I want us to make the final commitment to each other all night long. I **really** want to act out my many R rated fantasies with her. This isn't helping me get rid of my stiffy crap.

I felt a jab in my left leg, a sly grin made its way onto my face as I patted my pocket no one would **ever** know what precious cargo that this pocket holds today I spent the last month searching every jewellery store in town looking for the perfect ring. But nothing was right so I ended up getting a ring custom made, it was my own design a white gold band with two rare diamonds a pink diamond and a blue diamond the two diamonds were cut so they fitted together like the ying and yang symbol. It wasn't too big it was perfect just like her.

I can wait to see Serena's face when I giver her this promise ring. This ring represents how Serena completes me, I'll give it to her soon when the time is right. Good my apartment I pulled my convertible into the underground parking I waved to the security guard as he let me in. I pulled my car into my spot and undid my seat belt I was about to get out when I felt a hand grab my arm, I turned around and looked at Serena. Serena leaned over and whispered in my ear in a sexy husky voice

"Hey babe are you just soooo happy to see me today that you had to 'rise' to the occasion?"

I could feel all the blood rushing to my face I couldn't say any thing, Serena laughed and grabbed her bag from behind her and ran to the elevator I got out of my car and locked holding my jacket in front of me I made my way to the elevator looking at my feet the whole time listening to Serena giggling. This is gonna be a LONG and interesting weekend…………… but I cant **wait**.


	6. The elevator trip

Hey every one, I want to thank every one who has reviewed this story, you know who you are, you guys ROCK! Sorry it's taking me sooooo long to update, I'm going to try harder to update sooner with quality work. Sorry this chapter is short I didn't want it to be to long because elevator trips aren't really that long hehe  any way here's the newest chapter, please read and review and tell me what you honestly think about it, if you want to email me about anything about my story or any questions ask my email address is thanks guys

**Love Guitarbabe2005**

As the elevator doors started to slide close Darien pushed the Penthouse level button. The Penthouse level only has 4 apartments giving each apartment ample space, though most of the time Darien had the whole level to himself as the other 3 apartments were used as tax deductions/odd weekend homes. Darien let out a sigh because he could still hear Serena giggling behind him.

**Serena's POV (Point Of View)**

"Hehe um Darien are you hehe ok?" I asked, I couldn't help myself I couldn't help but giggle but seriously I cant believe HOW embarrassed he is about his stiffy, I mean I did take sex ed but I really couldn't help myself as I ran into the elevator I **had** to laugh, his face was so hilarious it was a mix of shock, horror and embarrassment when I leaned over and whispered in his ear

"Hey babe are you just soooo happy to see me today that you had to 'rise' to the occasion?"

It was such a Kodak moment hehehe hmmm if I have **this** much effect on him now I cant wait until tonight, lets see how he reacts to my silk nightie. I picked out the perfect one it was the whitest silk and the trimming and stitching was all done in silver and the top was cut low covering the same amount as a bra would but my favourite part about the nightie was that it hugged my slim figure really being late for school and the leader of the sailor scouts has its advantage by keeping me super fit and even better I can eat what ever I want and never put on ANY weight hehe ohhhhh… ffffooooooooooodddd I should melt some chocolate and dip strawberries how romantic I let out a small shriek opps I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.

Darien looked over his shoulder he STILL has that jacket in front of him hmmmm I think a bit of fun is in order, I slowly and quietly sneak up behind Darien and slipped my arms around his waist pressing my body hard against his. I start to slowly rub my hands over his stomach and slowly start to make my way down. I start kissing his arm Darien let out a small moan hehe good I love him so much but I do like to have some fun. I moved around so I was facing Darien's chest. I looked up at him and started to kiss and softly suck up and down his neck, I press myself against Darien again our bodies melding together as one I could feel his 'member' pressing hard against me.

"Sere baby" Darien started to say, I put one of my fingers to his lips and pulled his head lower

"Shhhhh honey" I said as I kissed him making sure that I filled the kiss with longing and passion, Darien pushed me up against the elevator wall pulling me if possible closer to him, now I could REALLY feel his 'member' against me, I took one hand off his neck and brought it down to crotch level and slowly rubbed it against Darien's throbbing 'member'. Darien let out a loud moan but pulled away

"Sere please don't," I pouted but didn't try to get any closer to him poor thing knowing him he's probably worried about losing control and taking my virginity, but as long as I'm with him I really don't care wether I'm a virgin on our wedding night or not. I wounder how Darien is about shearing a bed this weekend he probably wont like the idea I sigh sometime's Darien's **too** much of a gentleman.

He's so nervous we should just go with the flow of our hormones and stop resiting our urges we're in love. I mean everyone thinks I'm a crybaby, klutz! Ok fair enough I do act that way some… well **most** of the time, but underneath… wit no that is me man bummer.

But that's what makes me want to kick my relationship with Darien up a few notches I mean come on we've been going out for 8 months and I love Darien so much but kissing and over the t-shirt action isn't that much well I could never get sick of his kisses but I have made some very, VERY suggestive moves and HE WONT GET THE POINT.

What's a girl have to do? Lay naked on his bed and pray to god that he gets the clue… actually not a bad idea

DING 

The elevator doors open I look over at Darien

"What's that on your neck Darien?" I ask, I look closer it's a hicky the size of a walnut

"Opps"

"What is it Serena?"

"Um a little hicky"

"How little!"

"Um the size of a walnut" I grab my bags and quickly get out of the elevator

"A walnut Serena, shit Andrew is gonna pay me out so much" Darien grabs my hand

"Come on babe let's go" and pulls me towards his apartment. I giggle to my self didn't do a bad job on that hicky. Darien looks down at me with a glint in his eye and said

"Oh before we go in I think I'll return the favour" Darien gently but firmly pushes my up against the wall and begins to kiss my mouth, then my jaw bone, then my neck I let out a moan. Darien puts a hand over my left breast and starts to softly suck my neck. I drop my bag and put my arms around his neck. Darien stops sucking on my neck and starts to kiss his way back up to my mouth finishing off with a kiss.

"**NOW **we can go," he said with a sexy grin

"Now the girls are gonna tease me Darien"

"Fair's, fair's princess" he said as he picked me up in his arms then bending down he picked up my bag and made his way his apartment, this is gonna be a fun weekend.


	7. The Appartment

Hey every one chappie 7 finally ay (I don't know if I like this chapter sorry). I hope you all like it to the people who reviewed you are legends  well on with the story read and review please tell me what you honestly think don't hold back

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

Once they were in the apartment and the door was closed Darien dropped Serena's bag and carried Serena over to the couch and carefully laid her down before lying on top of her. Darien lent down and kissed Serena with one hand running up and down her back and the other rubbing her thigh Serena let out a moan and started to pull off Darien's black shirt, Darien got up slightly and lifted his shirt off revealing his tanned chiselled 6 pack and bulging mussels before leaning back down and his hands returning to their original positions.

Serena's hands were running over Darien's back and through his raven back hair. Darien started to play with the straps on Serena's hot pink tank top, Serena lifted her hand over her head so Darien could take her top off. Once her top was off Darien's hands snaked their way around Serena's back and started to fumble with her bra clasp when

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg_

The phone started to ring, Darien sat up

"Ignore it muffin," said Serena, Darien lent down and kissed Serena

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

"Ignore kiss it kiss I kiss need kiss you kiss more" said Serena in between kissing Darien. Darien sat up and looked at the shirtless Serena

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

'Oh my god so much for controlling myself how far would we have gone if the phone didn't ring' thought Darien a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

_Bbbrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,_

"I really should get that," said Darien climbing off Serena and quickly put his shirt back on. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her famous pout, Darien smiled at her before answering the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Dare its me Andy"

"Oh hi Drew what can I do for you?" asked Darien, Serena quickly got up from the couch with a mischievous glint in her eyes and ran into the master bedroom and picked up the extension and yelled

"HI ANDREW"

"Serena what are you doing at Darien's?" asked Andrew

"Don't worry bout it Andrew" said Darien

"Oh me and Darien are having a sleep over," giggled Serena, Darien groaned on the other line

"WHAT! So **that's** why you were acting strange today Dare, I was wondering" said Andrew Serena giggled

"Well you know now Andy"

"What do you want Drew?" asked a embarrassed Darien

"Oh yeah I'm having a party at the arcade tonight do you want to come, but if you **"busy"** I understand"

"What do you say Rena?" asked Darien

"Ok I love parties are the girls invited?"

"Of course well it starts at 7:30 see you guys then"

"Sure Andy talk to you soon Darien and me will probably head down soon anyway it's like 6:45 k bye," said Serena before hanging up the extension. Darin let out a sigh

"Yeah see you soon Drew" said Darien

"Ok we have to talk at the party bye" Andrew hung up. Darien put the phone back into its cradle

"SERENA" yelled Darien as he ran into his bedroom, and saw Serena sitting on his bed still shirtless. Darien let out a growl and got ready to pounce on Serena

"Uh, uh Muffin we have to get ready for Andy's party," said Serena as she slid off the bed. Darien's walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist and started to nibble her earlobe

"Do we HAVE to go"

"**Yes** come on lets get ready, shotgun the master bathroom," giggled Serena, a sly grin appeared on her face "You get the guest bathroom…unless you wanna join me?" Darien's face went a brilliant shade of tomato red

"It's ok I'll use the guest bathroom" Serena just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag and headed into the shower.

**Darien's POV (Point Of View)**

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh thinking about all the questions Andrew would probably ask me tonight, Andrew is a great guy and treats Serena like own sister god knows what he's gonna do to me now he knows about our little 'sleepover' as Serena put it. I am so dead.

I walked down the hall to the guest bathroom and turned the hot water on, as I got undressed, it took me a few seconds to get the water temperature just right before I hopped in after quick scrub I shampooed and conditioned my hair and got out wrapping a large fluffy midnight blue towel around my waist and headed back to my bedroom.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, socks, a white singlet and a pair of jeans. I dried off before getting dressed, I rubbed my towel in my hair as I walked over to my wardrobe hanging on the inside of the door hung my belts I picked a black belt with a medium sized silver buckle and put my shoes on.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflexion being a male model for 2 years had its advantages, I had style! I grabbed my tube of gel and squirted a small amount in my hands before I rubbed it into my hair and did my usual mess up look. I looked into the mirror and decided I looked good if only I could cover this hicky up the guys and Andrew are gonna pay me out about it so much, she did a good job on it to it was big and dark it probably wont go away for a few days.

I heard a door open I looked up and saw Serena walk out of my bathroom her long golden hair was wrapped up in a towel another towel wrapped around her waist, she looked up at me and smiled the only smile that ever melted my heart

"I'll go so you can change," I said

"Don't worry about it muffin just turn around" so I did I could hear her moving around behind me

"You can look now," she said. I turned around and sucked in some air all she was wearing was matching black lace underwear, she was holding something in her hands

**Serena's POV (Point Of View)**

I smiled at Darien he looked **HOT** even though what he wore was casual he could of walked into any 6 star restaurant and get served. I had the Luna pen in my hand, I held it above my head and said

"Disguise Power a perfect black cocktail dress with matching pearl necklace and earrings, black 1 and ½ inch heals, purse and light makeup"

A pink light surrounded me as it faded I walked over to Darien's mirror. The black cocktail dress was low cut in the front and was cut at an angle on the bottom so it was knee length on my left and mid-calf on my right. I had a string of pearls that wrapped around my neck twice before letting the execs hang down. In my ears were single pearl studs.

My shoes were all strappy with a row of tiny pearls across my toes. On my arm was a sliver purse. Finally I looked at my face I had silver eye shadow on with black eyeliner on the inner rim of my eyes making a dramatic look, some pink blush on my cheeks and I had a lollypop pink lipstick on. I felt really beautiful. Darien walked up and put his hands around my waist

"The Luna pen did a great job babe," he said

"Yeah it did but look," I pointed at my neck the hicky was still there. Darien laughed

"Well at least every one will know you belong to me" I smiled

"Come on Casanova lets go" I grabbed my purse and put my mobile, wallet, Scout communicator and my transformation broach in it, Darien handed me his wallet I put that in my purse as well.

I felt a tug at my hand Darien pulled me close to him as we walked down the all towards the front door her grabbed his keys off the floor where he dropped them. I ran towards the elevator and pressed the button. As Darien reached me the doors opened we got in and pressed the garage button.

As the elevator went down I started to hum the melody from the star locket Darien had given to me when I heard a _Beep, Beep _coming from my bag it was my communicator the sign for Venus was flashing I pushed the answer button

"Hey Mina what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to ask you what your wearing to the party" I couldn't help but laugh

"I'm wearing a black cocktail dress what about you?"

"I'm wearing a fuchsia cocktail dress, actually ALL the girls are wearing cocktail dresses Raye's is purple, Lita's is baby pink with a black ribbon and Amy's is pale yellow one"

(AN: I wanted to girls to wear other colours then Raye wearing red. Lita green, Amy blue, Mina orange and Serena pink I think it gets a little annoying don't you?"

" Oh sounds nice well I have to go Mina see you in 20 minutes"

"Bye Rena" I pressed the cancel button and put my communicator back in my purse

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened I grabbed Darien's hand and puled him to his car Darien walked over and opened my door

"Milady" and bowed, I giggled

"Thank you kind sir" Darien hopped in the drivers seat and started his car and reversed as we drove out of the garage I looked up at the night sky the stars were out and the moon was shining down on us.


	8. The Party

Hey every one here's chapter 8 sorry this story is going a little slow but it will pick up soon promise hope you like this new chapter read and review

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**P.S I forgot to tell you all every ones ages ok**

**Serena is 16 and in grade 10**

**Mina is 16 and in grade 10**

**Lita is 16 and in grade 10**

**Raye is 16 and in grade 10**

**Amy is 16 and in grade 10**

**Darien is 20 and in second year of medical school**

**Andrew is 20 and in second year of his business degree **

**Other Characters (these probably wont be used again)**

**Ken is 18 in grade 12 gets along really well with Darien and Andrew **

**Greg is 17 in grade 11 gets along really well with Darien and Andrew **

**Chad is 18 not in school he quit gets along really well with Darien and Andrew **

**Molly is 16 in grade 10**

**Melvin is 16 in grade 11 (got put up a year)**

As Darien stoped his car in front of the arcade light music could be heard coming form the arcade Darien looked over at Serena and said

"Shall we go in?"

"I think we better we don't want Andrew to start getting ideas," giggled Serena as she got out of the car and made her way to the front door. Darien slipped an arm around her waist and opened the door.

Inside Andrew had transformed the arcade from a teen hang out into a formal scene the counter was lined with food and drinks, the tables had white tablecloths and the lights were dimmed slightly.

"Wow Andy did a great job," said Serena looking around Darien nodded his head in agreement. Andrew had put together a fairly large list consisting of Molly and Melvin consider they were going out, Amy and her boyfriend Greg, Lita and her boyfriend Ken, Raye and her boyfriend Chad. Andrew had also invited some of his and Darien's college friends Rebecca and Mitchell, Rose and Zac and Andrew invited his girlfriend… Mina (A/N: sorry I had to do it I had to put Mina and Andrew together)

As Serena and Darien started looking for Andrew Mina ran up to them

"Oh my god Sere you look great so do you Darien come on Andy's looking for ya's" said Mina as she grabbed their hands and dragged them to the other side of the arcade, Andrew was talking to Greg, Ken and Chad he looked up as Mina dragged the couple over

"Oh you made it," said Andrew with a grin on his face

"Yeah we did" agreed Serena "well I'm gonna go and talk to the girls Muffin talk to you all later" Serena grabbed Mina's hand and ran over to Raye, Lita and Amy. Darien watched her go thinking about how lucky he was

"Earth to Darien yo dude you in there" said Chad snapping his fingers in front of Darien's face

"What" said Darien snapping out of his thoughts

"You are so gone man," laughed Ken "she's got you hook, line and sinker"

Darien turned his head so he was looking at the group of girls

"I could say the same for you guys to" smiling not realising when he turned his head Andrew had seen his hicky

"She did a number on you dude," said Andrew when he looked at Darien's neck the guys all agreed Darien got ready for the question the were about to come his way

OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM GILRS GROUP

"Hey anyone seen Molly or Melvin they were here when I got here but they've disappeared" asked Serena

"I saw Melvin sneaking out back with Molly" laughed Lita "he's a sly dog that one"

"You look good Meatball Head," said Raye admiring Serena's dress

"Thanks Pyro so do you, you all do. I need your help guys what am I gonna do Darien still cant take a hint" sighed Serena

"Come on Rena it'll work out" said Amy

"Yeah your right" said Serena flicking her one of her pony tails over her shoulder reaving her large and dark hicky

"Well he's not shy about leaving his mark," giggled Mina making Serena blush

"Oh let me see," said Lita after she finished studying Serena neck she said " its almost as good as the one I gave Ken"

"Oh please Zena you gave the poor guy a necklace of black hicky's" teased Raye, Lita blushed

"Well it was a spur of the moment thing but I felt sorry for him at school" mused Lita Serena laughed as she said

"You should see the one I gave Darien"

"OK I reckon the hicky Amy gave Greg lasted the longest like two week right Ames" said Mina

"Hey its not about me it's about Serena" said Amy smiling "any way it was two and a half week"

"What about Raye or Mina no one's mentioned them" laughed Amy

"I don't do love bites" said Raye

"I do love burns," said the girls together before laughing

"OK I say that Chad has it the hardest out of all of our guys," said Serena "every one who agrees with me say I"

"I" said the girls including Raye

"Well what about you Mina" asked Raye

"Andy wont let me on his neck say's it looks bad for customers," sighed Mina "so he's got them on his chest!"

"Well talking about our boyfriends we better go and check up on them" said Lita. The girls agreed and started to make their way over to their boyfriends

"I'm just gonna go and get a drink and something to eat guys" said Serena making her way over to the punch bowl. Serena filled up a paper cup with the red punch as she sipped it she picked up a paper plate and looked at all the food Andrew had made. Sandwiches, chips and dip, cake's, cookies and mini pies and pasties.

'It might be a formalish type thing but nothing bets simple food' thought Serena as she cut a large slice of chocolate on chocolate fudge cake and put it on her plate, grabbing a fork she made her way over to a table to eat her cake. Using her fork to cut a small piece of cake she ate a small piece savouring the chocolate flavour

"That good?" asked a masculine voice Serena didn't even bother to look up she knew that voice anywhere and said

"Yep try some" as she used her fork to cut another small piece, scooping it up she held it out to Darien, he smiled at her before his lips closed over the fork Serena still held in her hand

_CLICK_

A camera flash went Serena and Darien turned to see Andrew with a camera

"That was a Kodak moment guys," said Andrew, Mina giggled next to Andrew and said

"Aww you two are so sweet" before Serena or Darien could say any thing Mina and Andrew ran away

"I think something is wrong with those to" Serena said to Darien, who nodded his head in agreement

"Testing one, two, three testing" Andrews voice came in through speakers. Serena looked and saw Andrew standing on a chair a microphone in hand

"Every one grab you date the music is about to start get ready to dance" grabbing Mina's hand he jumped off the chair and turning the microphone off.

Darien grabbed Serena's hand and led her onto the dace floor _'Whole Again' by Atomic Kitten _started to play

If you see me walking down the street Staring at the sky and dragging my feet You just pass me by It still makes me cry But you can make me whole again 

All the couples started to dance, as the song got to the end the couples stopped dancing. Darien let go of Serena and walked over to Andrew pulled him aside and asked him something. Andrew looked at him a look of surprise on his face and said something back to Darien, Darien was smiling walked back over to Serena wrapping a arm around her waist and nodded his head and Andrew went over to the CD player and put a song on, standing on the chair again he said

"This next song goes out to Serena from Darien" and he jumped down and pushed play and quickly ran over to Mina before the song started the couples started to dance again when _Mountain High, Valley Low_ started to play

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

_  
Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how_

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

No wind, no rain

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

_  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

As the song finished Darien grabbed some thing out of his pocket and got down on one knee, Serena let out a gasp every body looked at them the arcade went quiet a smile spread on Serena's face Darien looked at Serena as said

"Serena that song only scratches the surface about how I feel about you there is **NOTHING** in the world that could keep me from you and I know there is no one who could possibly love you as much as I do. We've been through so much together I cant start to imagine my life with out you I know the day I met you I knew I had found my soul mate, Serena will do me the honour of becoming my wife." As he opened the small jewellery box in his hand revealing the ring he had custom made (A/N: I know I said it was a promise ring but isn't this nicer?)

Every body held their breath waiting for Serena to answer. Serena had tears in her eyes and yelled

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU" Darien jumped up and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger and pulled her into a big hug. Every one in the arcade started clapping Serena's friends had tears in there eyes all through Darien's speech Mina used Andrew camera to take photo's and before the song ended Andrew had grabbed his video camera and had taped the whole thing.


	9. The Aftermath

Hey Guys heres chappie 9 hope you like it. How do you like the story so far? It had a nice little twist at the end didn't it… Read and review 

**Ta **

Guitarbabe2005 

"Oh Darien I cant believe it" said Serena as they danced together everyone was watching the couples dance

"Well I've been wanting to ask you for ages and tonight was perfect," laughed Darien. Serena sook her head and giggled then she went quite and stiff beneath Darien's hands.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Darien, Serena looked up at Darien her face was a shade lighter.

"What about my dad!" she whispered as she lowered her head and rested it on Darien's chest tears running down her face. Darien could feel her tears through his shirt.

"Shhhh it will be OK Sere, we'll tell them first thing in the morning." said Darien

"But you know what he's like maybe **I** should tell him alone," Serena said Darien grabbed her chin lightly and push it up slightly so she was looing and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"No sere if he cant see how much we love each other and how happy we make each other then we'll… then we'll…"

"Elope?" giggled Serena

"Yeah we'll elope to… Italy" Darien let out a laugh

"OK first thing tomorrow, don't worry if dad wants to kill you he'll have to get through me first, " said Serena as Darien gently wiped her tears away before he lent down and gave her a soft kiss.

Neither Darien nor Serena knew that Andrew and Mina had been recording their whole conversation.

"That was the sweetest thing Andy!" whispered Mina

"Yeah I'd hate to be in Darien's shoes tomorrow Ken will slaughter him, I wish I could help"

"Yeah me to" said Mina

"I've got it!" Mina and Andrew said together

"We'll show them the tape!" they said together again. A plan forming in their heads. No one noticed that the blond couple slip out through the front door. Mina and Andrew quickly made their way to Andrew's custom blue Mustang, and climbed in. As Andrew turned the engine on Mina grabbed the tape out of the video camera and put it into a big yellow envelope and wrote on the cover in black texta

WATCH A.S.A.P WHEN FINISHED GIVE IT TO SERENA DO NOT LET KEN DESTROY IT OR ELSE

Andrew guided his car to Serena's house. When Andrew stoped the car and ran to the front door, she placed the envelop on the top step and push the door bell before she ran back to the car. The porch light went on and Ilene appeared at the door she saw the yellow envelope and walked back inside.

"With out sounding cliché our work here is done," said Andrew as he put his Mustang into gear and drove back to the arcade. As Mina and Andrew walked back into the arcade Raye grabbed Mina's arm and hissed

"Where have you been?"

"Um giving Serena and Darien a helping hand" blushed Mina

"What did you do Mina?" asked Raye

"Well Andy video taped the proposal and their touching heart felt moment afterwards you know the one I mean and we went and left it to on the door step for Serena's mum and dad"

"YOU DID WHAT! MINA, KEN WILL **KILL** DARIEN!" yelled Raye

"Hehe ummmmm opps" said Mina

Tsukino House 

"Who was at the door honey?" asked Ken

"Yeah mum who was it?" said Sammy

"No one they just left this video," said Ilene

"Put it on then Ilene" Ilene walked over to the video player and put the video in. she walked over to the armchair and pressed play.The music to mountain high, valley low started to play

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

"Oh look Ken it's Serena and Darien dancing," said Ilene, Ken just growled

"Hush Ken just watch" said Ilene

As the song finished Darien grabbed some thing out of his pocket and got down on one knee, Serena let out a gasp

"Oh my god look Ken," said Ilene as she gripped Ken's hand.

"I'm going to kill HIM!" yelled Ken at the TV screen

Every body was watching the couple a quiet a smile spread on Serena's face Darien looked at Serena as said

"Serena that song only scratches the surface about how I feel about you there is **NOTHING** in the world that could keep me from you and I know there is no one who could possibly love you as much as I do. We've been through so much together I cant start to imagine my life with out you I know the day I met you I knew I had found my soul mate, Serena will do me the honour of becoming my wife." Asked Darien looking intently at Serena.

Darien opened a small jewellery box he held in his hand revealing a beautiful ring that the cameraperson had zoomed in on. The camera now focused on Serena's face showing she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh she looks so happy Ken," screamed Ilene

"Darien's finally taking the plunge," said Sammy

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU" yelled Serena. Darien jumped up off the floor and placed the ring on Serena's finger and gave her a big hug. The TV went blank Ilene had a big smile on her face. Ken looked like he could murder somebody… well Darien at the moment.

"WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY!" yelled Ken jumping up about to run out to the arcade and kill Darien with his bare hands. Sammy grabbed Ken's arm and held him back

"Wait dad look" said Sammy pointing at the television. Serena and Darien were dancing

"Oh Darien I cant believe it" Serena said

"Well I've been wanting to ask you for ages and tonight was perfect," laughed Darien. Ilene, Sammy and Ken watched as Serena giggled then Serena went quite and stiff in Darien's arms.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Darien, the camera zoomed in on Serena's face as she looked up at Darien they could see Serena was paler.

"What about my dad!" Serena whispered as she lowered her head and rested it on Darien's chest tears running down her face.

"Shhhh it will be OK Sere, we'll tell them first thing in the morning." said Darien

"But you know what he's like maybe **I** should tell him alone," Serena said Darien grabbed her chin lightly and push it up slightly so she was looing and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"No sere if he cant see how much we love each other and how happy we make each other then we'll… then we'll…"

"Elope?" giggled Serena

"If they elope Ken I'll never talk to you again!" said Ilene as she watched the TV screen

"Yeah we'll elope to… Italy" Darien let out a laugh

"OK first thing tomorrow, don't worry if dad wants to kill you he'll have to get through me first, " said Serena as Darien gently wiped her tears away before he lent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"That was so romantic," said Ilene as she watched the couple

"Sammy grab the car keys and get into the car," said Ken through gritted teeth "you to Ilene and grab the tape"

"**DON'T **drive our daughter away Ken" begged Ilene as she grabbed the tape and walked to the car. As Ken, Ilene and Sammy got in the car and drove out of their driveway

"Where are we going dad?" asked Sammy

"You'll see," said Ken as he sped around the corner. Finally 5 minutes later Ken reached his destination… the arcade.

"Ken don't do it," said Ilene

"Just wait Ilene, come on we are going inside" said Ken as he got out of the car Ilene and Sammy followed close behind. Ken pushed the door open couples were dancing all around. Ken, Ilene and Sammy just stood in the doorway one by one the dancing couples noticed them and stoped dancing until one couple was left. That couple was Serena and Darien. Ken cleared his throat making Serena look in his direction; her eyes went wide

"Dad!"

"Congratulations on your engagement Serena!" said Ken through gritted teeth.

"You know," said Serena before fainting in Darien's arms.

"Serena" yelled Darien as he held her close


	10. The Decision

Hey guys sorry had writer's block big time. Well here's chapter 10 enjoy ok. Sorry its short.

**Luv y'all**

Guitarbabe2005 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

"Serena wake up baby" said Darien as he gently shook Serena. Ken moved to grab Serena but Ilene held him back

"Just wait Ken," she whispered as she watched Darien holding Serena

"Drew cool cloth please" said Darien, Andrew ran to the kitchen and came back with a cool cloth and said

"Here man" as he handed it to Darien

"Ta Andy" said Darien as he started dabbing her neck and face with the cloth "Baby wake up" he whispered as he pulled Serena's hair away from her eyes. Serena let out a groan and lifted one arm around Darien's neck.

"Hey gorgeous good to have you back" whispered Darien into Serena's hair

"Like I'd go any where with out you," mumbled Serena. As Darien rose holding her bridal style and carried her over to a booth. Unbeknown to them Serena's parents had taken the booth behind them. Slowly the party returned to normal

"Let me go Dare I want to go and talk to my dad" protested Serena as Darien sat down and held her on his lap.

"Hey you just FAINTED I think your dad can wait" said Darien as he held her a friction me snugly

"But Darien he _knows_ I have to sort it out" whispered Serena

"Hey we said we would do it together and we will when you're feeling a bit better ok," said Darien in his doctor voice

"Yeah OK… you just don't want you're but kicked" giggled Serena

"I don't think so… I'm gonna use you as a human shield" laughed Darien. "Want to get some fresh air?"

"Yes I'm still a bit dizzy" sighed Serena and let Darien lead her out the door.

"See Ilene, I'm going to put a stop to this RIGHT NOW!" yelled Ken when two blond figures slipped into the booth

"Hello Mina, hello Andrew" said Ilene as she smiled at the happy blond couple

"Did you like the video?" asked Mina

"YOU gave it to us, here I brought I with me" said Ilene as she handed the tape over to Mina

"Thanks yes we did," replied Mina as she took the tape

"WHY give us that… godforsaken tape," growled Ken Mina and Andrew exchanged a knowing glance

"Well sir I gave it to you so it would soften the blow for Serena and Darien to tell you, we didn't think you would jump in the car and come here tonight" said Andrew

"I see… …" Said Ken as he massaged his temple with his fingers

"It was very romantic," sighed Ilene

"Yeah Darien's been planning this for weeks got the ring custom made to his own design" said Andrew, Ken said nothing

"Please give them a chance Mr Tsukino," pleaded Mina

"I'll think about it," said Ken

"Of course Sir, Mrs Tsukino may I have this dance?" asked Andrew as he held out a hand to Ilene, she accepted together they danced off, Mina ran over to talk to her friends leaving Ken sitting in the booth by himself. Ken looked out the window at the moon, which was full that night bathing everything it touched a silvery colour when Ken's sharp eyes saw Serena and Darien laying on Darien's car bonnet Darien was pointing at something in the sky and saying something that was making Serena laugh.

Like lightning a memory slipped out of the deeper part of Ken's mind, one of his and Ilene's dates on a night similar to this one Ilene's father didn't like him either, Ken let out a sigh at least Serena had been able to tell him who she was dating. Ken stole another look out the window and saw Serena was shaking, he watched as Darien jumped off the car and grab something out of the back.

Quickly he hoped up onto the bonnet and held out a jacket to Serena. Serena shook her head and pointed to him. Ken guessed she was telling Darien to wear it himself, Darien appeared to be laughing and Serena got up and let Darien put the jacket over he shoulders. Ken let out a sigh he knew what he had to do.


	11. Acceptance

Chapter 11 enjoy read and review sorry it has taken me so long to update I don't know ho I feel about this chapter let me know ok you guys know I love you hehe

**Luv y'all**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Ken slid out of the booth and slowly made his way over to the door, taking a deep breath he pushed the door open as he slowly walked to the car he stoped in the shadow

"And do you remember when we danced in the royal gardens?" said Darien softly "and you stepped on my foot" Serena let out a laugh and said

"Yeah I do" Darien let out a sigh

"What's wrong Darien?" asked Serena

"You will never know how much you scare me Sere you know that. Every time you fall I fall, every time you hurt I hurt. I worry about you everyday especially with all the monsters around. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" sighed Darien

"You don't have to worry about me if anything happened to me my love for you would keep me strong even in my darkest hour I would be thinking of you" said Serena

"The same goes for me babe, how to make your dad understand all this" said Darien

"I don't know if daddy will EVER understand. You know I was being serious if he wont let me marry you I'll elope with you nothing can keep us apart not even death will stop our love" said Serena

Ken waited a few minutes then he cleared his throat and asked

"Uh Darien can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sir… I don't keep things from Serena what ever you have to say to me you can say in front of Serena" said Darien

"Serena if you never do anything for me again PLEASE give me a moment with Darien" asked Ken

"OK daddy but if you hurt him I will never talk to you again that's a promise" said Serena as Darien helped her off of the bonnet.

"I'll be inside ok Muffin," said Serena

"Yeah I'll be in soon OK," replied Darien once Serena had closed the door behind her Ken walked over to Darien

"Sit with me Darien" said Ken pointing to a bench in front of the arcade

"What's this about sir?" asked Darien

"I need to explain myself, look Darien I know exactly what your going through when I was dating Ilene her dad hated me and Ilene couldn't even tell him we were dating we dated in secret and we got engaged in secret and we only told him we were getting married the week before the wedding so he didn't have enough time to change it. Look Darien the thing I am trying to tell you is that I understand what a father like… well like me can be like and I respect the fact Serena could tell me about the relationship and I just want to say that you both have my blessings son" said Ken as he held his breath

"Y-y-you mean that sir," stuttered Darien

"Yes" laughed Ken

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you sir" yelled Darien "I've gotta tell Serena"

"Yeah you better or she will think I have killed you," laughed Ken as he stood up "do… do you have any idea when the big day will be" asked Ken looking at Darien

"Sir I want to wait until Serena has finished school and college then we will set a date," said Darien

"Good that's very good," said Ken smiling as Darien opened the door into the arcade

"Every one break out the Champaign my little girl is getting married," yelled Ken Serena ran over to Ken

"Really daddy your OK with this?" asked Serena

"Yes I am darling" said Ken with a smile Serena let out a squeal and gave Ken a hug

"Look at the ring daddy" said Serena holing out her hand the light reflecting off of the diamonds

"That's very nice Serena," said ken, Ilene took Serena's hand whispered

"Beautiful"

"Thanks mum"

"Well we better go sweetheart I have a early start tomorrow OK," said Ken giving Serena a hug

"Yeah see you Monday OK," replied Serena

"Yeah call us if you need any thing heres $100 buy yourself something nice ok" said Ken taking a hundred dollar note out of his wallet and handing it to Serena

"Thanks dad call me if you need anything ok" said Serena

"OK night" said Ilene as Sammy, Ken and her walked out of the arcade

"Whew that was strange," said Serena

"Yeah" said Darien

"What did my dad actually say to you Muffin?"

"Just some guy stuff no need to worry your pretty little head baby" laughed Darien "yo Drew where is the Champaign we need to celebrate"

"Right here buddy" said Andrew as he handed Darien a bottle of Champaign

"Every body grab a glass," yelled Serena once everyone had a glass Mina held her glass above her head and said

"May you both always be happy congratulations you guys I love you both!"

"Aww thanks Mina," said Serena with tears in her eyes "we love you to" after the toasts were all completed every one started dancing

"So how do you feel about becoming Mrs Darien Shields?" asked Darien

"I feel so happy it's taken almost 3000 years for it to happen finally we are officially engaged"

"Yeah I know and we will be together for ever I promise you," whispered Darien as Serena leaned into him before they new it Andrews voice came blaring over the music

"Ladies and gents it is now 1 o'clock in the MORNIONG haha and its time for me to close hope you all had a lovely evening and thanks to Serena and Darien for the entertainment love you guys" the crowed clapped and slowly gathered their things and made their way out the door Mina and Andrew waved them off at the door until all that was left was the girls and Ken, Greg, Chad and Darien

"Some party Drew," sighed Ken

"Yeah and you got good entertainment too" laughed Chad

"Hey" yelled Serena with a laugh a she threw a wadded up napkin at him

"Ahhh I surrender I surrender," laughed Chad holding up his hands

Raye let out a yawn and said

"I'm stuffed I might head home lets meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah me too lets say 12 here?" said Lita everyone nodded

"See ya'll tomorrow then Darien and I must get home," said Serena "I'll text you guys later OK"

"Sure Sere" said Mina "see ya tomorrow" everyone went their separate ways as Serena and Darien made their way to Darien's car Serena hummed the star locket tune

"Our song" said Darien softly

"Yeah you wrote it for me all those years ago" sighed Serena "I don't know what I would do with out you"

"Luckily you will never have to know" said Darien with a smile as he opened the door of his car for Serena and asked

"Lets go home yeah"

"Yeah our home" said Serena with a smile


	12. The Connection

Chapter 12 WHEW FINALLY please enjoy gals n guys read and review sorry it has taken me so long to know ok this stoty is now rated R 18+ (for content) so if you are under 18 PLEASE do not continue to read this story thank you for you time please read and review

I love you all hehe

**Luv y'all**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

As Darien steered his car through the light traffic making his way back to his apartment his gaze kept slipping over to Serena, the look of pure happiness and joy on her face filled his heart till he was sure it was overflowing. As they pulled into the garage Darien quickly hopped out of the car and slid over the hood and opened Serena's door before she had a chance to. Giggling Serena got out of the car.

"well, well, well aren't we the gentleman"

"Sure am Meatball head… last one to the elevator is a rotten egg" laughed Darien as he started to run to the elevator, letting out a squeal of delight Serena quickly followed picking up speed before she ran ahead of Darien and hit the button moments before Darien did

"Yay I won… so was my prize?" asked Serena as the elevator doors opened and the couple walked in.

Quickly Darien pushed Serena up against the elevator wall as he hit the button that would take them to his apartment kissing her neck causing Serena to let out a soft moan Darien pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear

"Will I do?" before crushing his lips on top of hers Serena smiled while still kissing Darien and nodded her head wrapping her arms around Darien's waist and pressed her self harder against Darien's body as the elevator door pinged open Serena wrapped her long legs around Darien's waist still kissing him Darien supported Serena as they walked down the hall to his apartment.

Pushing Serena's back against the wall Serena fumbled in her purse for the keys. Both determined not to part lips. Finding the keys Darien fumbled around before finally hearing the door click open walking into the apartment he used his foot to close the door the keys dropped to the floor along with Serena's purse and shoes.

Making his way down the hall to the bedroom Darien managed to kick off his shoes

Walking into his room Darien laid Serena down on the bed releasing her lips for a second Darien ripped off his white Singlet then lent back down to capture Serena's lips, a moan escaped her mouth Serena started to fumble with Darien's belt buckle moments later she had it off in her hands.

Arching her back Darien kissed Serena's chest where the fabric of her dress didn't cover.

Darien rolled over so Serena was on top of him. Pulling her self up Serena her pail skin taking on the moons glow, which entered through the window. Darien's hands slid up the fabric of the dress, running over the soft flesh of her inner thighs causing a small shudder to run through her body before his hands rested on her hips.

Slowly Serena pulled her dress off over her head so all she was wearing was her black lace bra and underwear. Letting out a growl Darien pulled Serena down and crushed his lips roughly upon hers before he rolled on top of her. Serena could feel him growing hard.

Quickly her hands made their way to the buttons on his jeans and she made short work of undoing them next she undid the zipper and pulled his jeans down Darien kicked them off.

Slowly but surely the pile of clothes were growing now all Darien wore was a pair of midnight blue boxers. Pushing their bodies together Serena and Darien became 2 minds in the one body slowly Darien's hands snaked their way around to the clasp of Serena's bra and he quickly un-hooked it and carefully removed Serena's arms from the straps before throwing it to the floor.

Serena's hands running through his hair.

Darien stared into Serena's eyes both of their breaths came out in pants. Darien's weight was supported on top of Serena body slightly by his hand. Slowly Serena's hands moved down to her hips and she removed her underwear, she then lay underneath him on top of the black satin sheets of his bed wearing only the pearl necklace that she wore with the dress.

Serena leaned up and captured Darien's lips pulling him closer to her. Serena could feel how hard Darien was through his boxer shorts and her hands started playing with the elastic on top of his boxers.

Pulling away from her Darien looked deep into her eyes panting her asked

" Are you sure?" while he looked deep in her eyes for any trace of a lie

"Yes, my love" whispered Serena "I've never been more sure of anything" slowly Darien removed his boxer shorts still his weight pinned Serena to the bed once his boxers were off Darien looked deep in Serena's eyes

"I love you" he whispered the love he had for her reflecting in his eyes

"I love you to" she replied softly love filled her voice

Darien captured Serena's lips in his, his hands roaming her body sending electric shocks through her slowly Darien's kisses moved down from Serena's mouth onto her neck the he moved his mouth into the soft flesh between her breasts causing Serena to moan and run her hands though his hair.

Darien finally took one of Serena's nipples into his mouth causing a small gasp to escape her mouth. As Darien softly nipped her nipple one of his hands softly massaged her other breast and the other hand ran up and down her milky white thigh.

Darien started kissing his way back to Serena's mouth and capturing her mouth in his and Serena pulled his head closer t her intensifying the kiss each of them pouring in every atom of love they possessed into the kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss Darien looked deep into Serena's eyes and positioned himself…

Darien was about to enter Serena when………………

A/N: haha sorry guys don't hate me I no I am sooooooo evil to leave this right here haha now you will have to wait till next chappie read and review


	13. Is Love Dead?

Chapter 13 FINALLY please pets enjoy read and review as well luv's. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I am slowly getting over losing my grandfather another reminder this story is now rated R 18 (for content) so if you are under 18 PLEASE do not continue to read this story

I love you all hehe

**Luv y'all**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Previously

_Darien started kissing his way back to Serena's mouth and capturing her mouth in his and Serena pulled his head closer t her intensifying the kiss each of them pouring in every atom of love they possessed into the kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss Darien looked deep into Serena's eyes and positioned himself…_

_Darien was about to enter Serena when………………_

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEPPPPPP

Serena's communicator went off… Darien let out a strangled growl, and silently reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her communicator. Passing it to her Darien threw himself on his back

Sighing Serena hit the answer button being careful to not reveal her naked figure

"Yes!" said Serena with a little more force then she would normally 

"Tall, Dark and Ugly down at the park hurry" panted Raye

"Ok we will be there soon" said Serena immediately going into hero mode. Turning the communicator off she turned to Darien. as she straddled his waist, his obvious desire pressing against her she leaned down and kissed him mumbling

"we will continue this later" into his lips. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped Serena underneath him causing her to squeak. Pressing himself hard against her causing a shudder to run through her core Darien smiled 

"Yes… we will" getting off of Serena, Darien threw Serena her underwear and slipped on his boxer shorts pulling his transformation rose out of his sub pocket Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask turning towards Serena he saw her run out of the room and she remerged with her locket from her purse and yell out her transformation

"Moon Crystal Power"

in a few moments there stood Sailor Moon, grabbing her hand Darien pulled her out onto the balcony 

"Come on babe lets kick Nega butt" said Darien as he jumped onto the roof of the building next door, Serena was close behind

Quickly jumping building to building the two super heroes reached the park in less the 5 minutes. As they neared the battle they could hear the war cries of the other scouts 

Rushing faster Serena and Darien were confronted with a 7 foot tall bright purple human looking monster the only thing that defined it from being human besides the radioactive purple colour was the fact the 'thing' looked like it was completely covered head to toe in purple fire!

"Hey Nega trash!" yelled Serena doing her pose "I am sailor Moon champion of love and justice, and how dare you ruin a perfect ending to a perfect evening"

"HAHA well well well if it isn't the pathetic leader of the Wimp Scouts"

"Awwwwww how NOT sweet of you… and you are… I'd like to know your name before I dust you" laughed Serena

"in you dreams princess… I'm merely known as Sparks" 

Serena felt Darien's arm around her waist as he whispered

"the girls are wiped we need to finish him off" Serena nodded 

"OK nega trash lets end this now" said Serena as she ran to attack Sparks, arm back fist raised Serena landed a punch directly on Sparks right cheek. The purple monster backhanded Serena causing her to fly 5 feet backwards. Slowly she sat up Darien rushed over to her side. 

"Sere u OK" he asked as Serena rubbed a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth she nodded.

"Yep now its dusting time" she said standing up Darien's hand in the small of her back.

As Serena pulled out her moon sceptre and called out her attack

"Moon Sceptre Elimination"

As the power left her Sceptre Sparks released a powerful blast of energy. As Serena's attack hit Sparks a second later Sparks Energy blast engulfed Serena 

"SAILOR MOON" yelled the scouts 

"Serena" Yelled Darien as he ran over to Serena

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN sorry a cliffie…. What do you guys think of it so far! Read n Review 


	14. The Spirit Trapped!

Hey hey here is my newest chapter my muse decided to take a little holiday but is now back pets

so enjoy chapter 14 ok read and review luvs

Sorry this is only a short chapter I didn't want to force it but desperately wanted to update

Disclaimer – I don't own sailor moon sadly

luv guitarbabe2005

When Darien reached Serena's body he could see the blast Spark's hit her with burnt her torso mainly but her legs got a lot of the hit as well. Her normally pristine uniform was charred, blackened, steaming and burnt through in places. Her normally bright eyes were closed, a thin but steady trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

Carfully Darien picked up Serena's head and rested it back in his lap

"Come on babe wake up" he whispered shaking her shoulder slightly

The girls stood around the couple forming a almost protective circle. Raye softy rested her hand on his shoulder.

Five pairs of eyes focused on the petit girl on the ground in front of them. Her chest rising and falling in a jerky manner as her breathing was uneven.

Amy silently pulled out her computer and a pale blue light swept over Serena's still form.

"Physically she's hurt but not badly she should have woken up by now... but..." Amy said softly

"What" whispered Lita

"Her mind isn't... well it isn't there in a sense something is controlling her spirit keeping it somewhere and until her spirit is free she will stay like this"

Darien's shoulders shook slightly in less than 12 hours he had proposed to the woman he loved for over 2 life times, nearly made love with said woman to face to possibility she could be taken from him. Tears bit his Midnight blue eyes at the prospect; he sent a silent prayer to any of the gods, goddess or general higher beings listening to bring her back to him. A single crystal tear slid down his tanned cheek as he lowered his head to 

Serena's and places a soft kiss on her cracked lips his hand finding hers and feeling the warmed metal of the engagement ring.

He allowed a soft smile to grace his lips, they were destined and he would go to the edge of the world to have her back again.

"just tell me what to do" he whispered softly. The four girls surrounding him sent their own prayers

A gentle windswept around them carrying a scent that the gang could not quite place but knew it was important... familiar... home.

Slowly a glow started behind them and turning their heads though the girl's bodies tensing for a fight and Darien's grip on Serena tightened slightly watched as the form on Queen Serenity materialised out of the glow

A soft smile curled the corners of her lips and her eyes found her daughter's body moving slowly she appeared to glide towards them. The girls parted instincts engrained in their minds over millennia ago allowed them to show respect for her station with graceful curtsey's and nods.

Queen Serenity knelt by Darien's side and waved her hand over her daughter's body. The five watched as the burns to both her body and uniform vanished leaving her as whole and pure as she had been.

Standing up the Queen simply said in her way

"Wouldn't do to leave her like that" sounding both regal and at the same time soothing knowing all eyes were on her Queen Serenity ran a pale hand softly over Darien's hair soothing him as a mother would her child.

"Let's get my daughter back"

A/N: sorry luv's a cliffie please let me know what you think yeah luv you all

guitarbabe2005


	15. History lesson

snoopy dance here is chap 15 sorry it's taken so long for my updates but here they are coming I hope you like them. though this wont be overly long as I am not sure exactly HOW I am taking this story so far. hmmmm don't worry it will be receiving update I REFUSE to leave a story hanging and uncompleted. Please review and let me know what you think ok

Disclaimer – I don't own sailor moon sadly

luv guitarbabe2005

oOoOoOoOo

as the scouts and Darien stared at Queen Serenity had the gods themselves heard their prayers?

"Shall we head back to your apartment prince Darien?" Queen Serenity said softly looking around at their current location. Darien nodded as he scooped Serena up in his arms and walked softly so not to jolt his love.

After de-transforming the gang walked in silence towards Darien's apartment. Once inside the safety it could provide and after Darien had placed Serena's body in his bed, did the gang finally sat down to talk.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Darien his steely blue eyes clashing with the Queens soft doe eyes

"Yes, she was captured by the Shadow Lands" she said softly

"Who and Why?" asked Lita

"It is a long story so make you self comfortable" said the Queen as she settled herself in one of Darien's chairs once everyone was seated the Queen started her tale

"_Once many, many millennia ago when the moon kingdom was young and the planetary alliance was tentavely formed the Goddess Selene__ ruled the moon as did the other gods and goddesses respectively. One day while walking in a field of moonflowers, she caught sight of a dark stranger who moved faster the Hermes. Within seconds, the stranger caught Selene in his arms. Selene demanded he tell her his name so she had the pleasure of know it when she killed him. The stranger laughed and whispered in her ear _

"_Feisty I like that my names __Turun Lord of the Shadow Lands"_

_Selene asked Turun what he wanted and he replied _

"_You" _

_You see Turun wanted Selene to become his wife and rule by his side in the shadow lands. He had been watching her for many years and had fallen hopelessly in love with her. He claimed that she was the light to his darkness and that he would move heaven and earth if it would make her happy. Turun begged Selene to return with him to his realm but she refused. Finally out of desperation Turun kidnapped Selene and took her to his land. Every day he would go an confess his love and ask her to be his for eternity, and everyday her answer was the same, Never. _

_Selene spent her days locked in her room staring out the window into the constant darkness listening to the pained howls and screams of the people. For the Shadow Lands was a realm where people were lesser being MORTALS were looked down upon, hell gods, demons and all kinds of creatures lived in the Shadow Lands waiting on a chance to enter into our world the world of mortals and the immortal. Where the balance of good and evil could be tipped with the slightest change. _

_Only Turun could leave the realm freely and go where he wish for he was the true ruler and his powers rivalled the king of gods for his power was very dark. Selene sang the songs in her heart and played the harp Turun had left her. 4 moons after he had be captured while Selene was perched by her window singing Apollo appeared and broke into her room. He told her he had dreamed nothing but her since she had been taken and had heard her sing every night. He had begged and pleaded before every god, goddess and higher power for the right and ability to return her. Finally it had been Aphrodite who swayed the argument for him she had also pleaded his case and all the gods and goddesses had let Apollo their power. And so he came for her, it was his silent vow to her ever since he learned of her abduction. _

_But this happiness was not to last for Turun returned and a epic battle followed. Finally after many hours Apollo managed to wound Turun enough for him to grab Selene and make a run for the portal to return them to their realm. As they left the battle ground, which used to be Selene's room Tutun warned them that one day he would return and take the __heiress to the crown of the moon kingdom and make her his queen to rule by his side in the darkness for eternity. _

_Apollo and Selene returned to our world and soon after they were married. The love Apollo had for Selene had only grown and Selene had loved at first sight they were perfect he was the sun to her moon and vice versa. 9 months later after their marriage, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl and she was named Serenity __heiress to the moon kingdom but she also became the heiress to the sun kingdom as well as sadly Apollo and Selene did not have any more children. And the legacy of the sun and moon passed down through the generations as each queen only ever was blessed with one child a girl. _

And with that Queen Selene finished her tale. The scouts and Darien stayed silent until Amy spoke up

"So Serena is the heiress to both the moon and sun kingdom?"

"Yes but serenity is special..." the queen trailed off

"Special how?" asked Raye

"Well no princess or rurler ever showed their legacy and Apollo appointed Selene's sister to watch over the Sun upon his death for she was the Dawn, Eos. Apollo, Selena and Eos pleaded with the fates that she be allowed to stay alive until the rightful heiress was born. Into each generation Eos appeared upon birth of the child looking for the mark and nothing for many millennia, until Serenity was born. On her birth he had the crescent moon upon her forehead like all women of royal lunarian blood but at the base of her neck glowed a golden sun. And as Eos appeared the golden sun crystal appeared and glowed like a small sun over Serenity, the golden crystal called the Silver Crystal and together they danced over her tiny body before the silver crystal returned to me and the golden crystal disappeared into her body. Eos fell to her knees and merely whispered to me

"The true Heir of the sun and moon, she is unity" before she blessed her and left saying she would return when Serenity was old enough to train in both the ways of the sun and moon. Then well you all know the rest" finished the Queen

"And now Turun has Serena, he claimed his princess" Mina said slowly Queen Selenity nodded sadly

The group fell silent once more, all thinking the same thing... how could they defeat a god?

oOoOoOoOo

well luv's its finished for this chap please review and let me know what you think ok love

Star

xx


	16. Prophecy in Motion

Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed my work I love you all haha and to all my long term readers and new readers thanks for taking the time love you all

Disclaimer – I don't own sailor moon sadly

luv guitarbabe2005

oOoOoOoOo

as the gang all sat in silence a million things ran through their minds

_Could they win?_

_Would they get Serena beck before it was too late?_

_What would happen?_

_Who made the next move?_

The seconds ticked by into minutes and the minutes ticked by into hours and still not one person had moved. Finally Queen Selenity rose her white gown settling into place closing her eyes she focused a silver sphere appeared between her hands. The scouts and Darien watched as Queen Selenity raised her hands over her head. Slowly the sphere rose and split into four glowing balls with a flick of her wrists Queen Selenity flung the balls of light out of the window and they flew in different directions

"What was that?" asked Raye and before Queen Selenity could say anything, a ancient voice replied for her

"The time has come," the four girls and prince spun around and before them stood Sailor Pluto the mists of time swirled around her feet as she moved with feline grace again her rich voice filled the room and with it they could feel the power behind her words

"The time has come,

The evil one rises, to claims his prize,

The eight ancient warriors must rejoin,

Only then the Light's hope ignites,

True love to save,

The Light guides the way,

Forget not the rules of the land,

Without them, all is lost, damned,

Remember the words, set in stone by the gods,

Without the light, the world is lost."

"What... what was that?" said Mina the power of the words shaking her to the core

"A rhyme?" said Lita

"No its a prophesy" said Amy glancing at Pluto gent her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes...

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: oooo what do you think guys you like??

Star

Xx

Please review


	17. Visit with the Fates

Hey, guys thanks to all the sweetlings who reviewed... well here is chap 17 gosh I never imagined this story going this long glad my loyal readers like it pets this one's for you

Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon but I DO own the power of my imagination, which came up with this story yay imagination haha

oOoOoOoOo

All eyes in the room turned onto the time guardian and though the portal to the realm she protected was closed some of the mist of time still swirled around her ankles.

"it is a prophesy, written a short time after Selene was rescued from the shadow lands, the Fates themselves rose and demanded meeting with Selene and Apollo. They were ushered into the formal library where Selene, Apollo, baby Serenity in her silver cradle and my father Cronus the keeper of time were present. My father told me that moments before the Fates entered the room baby Serenity was screaming and nothing could be done to calm her down. But as the three sisters entered the room, Serenity calmed down instantly. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos made their way over to the cradle and Clotho the youngest of the sisters picked up Serenity and started to sing to her. Lachesis and Atropos guided their sister until they were in front of the King and Queen.

Clotho handed over the infant and spoke

"Selene a curse has been placed on the crown"

"The evil one will choose another" Said Lachesis

"The one who will walk all worlds cleansing them and bring Serenity" Atropos said softly

The sisters looked at each other before Clotho spoke again

"This is her fate moon goddess"

Before Lachesis could talk Selene cut in

"My baby will be taken" she said fear evident in her voice. The sisters looked at one another

"No young one" Lachesis said "Not your child but one of your line"

"She will be more powerful than any before her and any after, none shall rival her might..." trailed off Atropos

Then as one the sisters spoke

"It is she he will chose" suddenly the sisters eyes all glowed and as they spoke their voices revealing their true power

"_The time has come,_

_The evil one rises, to claims his prize,_

_The eight ancient warriors must rejoin, _

_Only then, the Light's hope ignites,_

_True love to save, _

_The Light guides the way,_

_Forget not the rules of the land,_

_Without them, all is lost, damned,_

_Remember the words, set in stone by the gods,_

_Without the light, the world is lost."_

As the last words echoed out the tiny bodies of the Fates crumpled to the ground. My father and Apollo rushed forward to assist them after a time the sisters were well enough to continue

"You must understand," whispered Clotho

"Her fate is written in stone," Lachesis said softly

"We don't have the power to interfere, or to change it none do" Atropos said

The three sisters hung their heads whether it was in relation to the fact that their power was not strong enough or at the misfortune of the unborn girl, possibly all three. Slowly the three sisters started to fade their duty beckoning them

"But be warned" said Clotho her voice faint

"Not all is foretold she will shape much of her destiny" came the wispy reply of Lachesis

"Her choices will change the world" whispered Atropos as the sister faded away.

My father told me this when he was training me for my post he told me that one day the chosen one would be brought into the world and I would have to be ready." Finished Trista looking around at the group.

"Wow so the worlds been waiting for her" whispered Raye

"Eons" Trista replied, "Each birth brought both hope and fear. Fear that the child would be taken but the Hope that she would cleanse the world from evil."

"So what was that light Queen Selenity sent out" Asked Lita

"beacons, to call us home" Trista said softly

"Us?" Amy asked timidly

"The outers Saturn, Uranus and Neptune will have their memories awoke" Trista replied softly

"Now all we can do is wait" Queen Selenity said "it wont be long my daughter" she said softly looking out the window

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: what do you guys think.... I know I know there is a lot of detail don't worry I will be focusing on Serena next chapter let me know what you think please.


	18. Never yours

Hey, guys well lookie 2 chaps in 2 days I am on a roll yay... thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this. To Elizabeth09 sorry you don't like this story but I am sure there are people out there who do... so to those of you who do on with the story this chapter will be focusing on Serena and I am sure that I won't be writing flashbacks for a while haha so enjoy

Please review, and let me know what you think....

Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

oOoOoOoOo

_**Shadow Lands**_

As Serena woke up the first thing, she noticed was the white silk sheet covering her body. Letting out a groan she pushed her body up of the bed letting the sheet fall as she swung her pale legs over the edge. She let out a low hiss as her feet touched the stone floor feeling the wind swirling around her legs Serena looked down and gasped in shock as she took in what she was wearing.

Wrapped around her slender body was a crisp white gown cut mid thigh attached on one shoulder with a silver crescent moon. Her bare arm had a silver band wrapped around it. Wrapping her arms around her stomach Serena looked around the room, it was bare with the bed in the centre of the room a silver harp stood in one corner and a seat under the window was all the room had. Letting out a sigh Serena walked over towards the window and rested her head against the cold glass. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the outside world

"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas" she whispered

The sky was dark no light hung in the sky, no sun, no moon. The trees were dead their skeletons the only proof that they once lived.

Black roses scaled the walls of the castle their petals full, opening the window slightly so she could grasp on Serena was hit instantly with the scent of death and decay slamming the window shut she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door opening, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes standing in the door way stood a man, he wore black pants and top his hair was a bright shade of red and his eye's a brilliant green.

"Your finally awake my queen" he silky voice said

"Who are you?" Serena asked then looking around "Where am I?"

The man looked at her with his cold eyes,

"You're in the Shadow Lands princess," he said running his hands down his front he continued "and I am Turun"

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here my queen, I vowed I would" Turun said as he stalked closer towards Serena. Reaching out a hand Turun stroked his hand against her cheek; shivers ran down her spine at the contact. "I have been waiting for you, I dreamt of you... we will rule side by side, your mine," he whispered as he pulled her close and leant down brushing her lips with his.

Pulling away and wiping furiously at her mouth rage swirled in her cerulean depths

"I will NEVER be yours" she spat Turun merely smiled as he walked towards the door closing it behind him the sound of the lock turning echoed in the quiet of the room and Serena was alone again.

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: so guys what did you think???? Please review


	19. Admire the view? think not

OOO new chapter I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think I appreciate it and it helps ensure that this story is continued to be enjoyed by all. To all the reviewers thank you so much you kind words and suggestions mean a lot to me

Sorry this is a short chap, but I wanted to get a update out to see how people think this story is progressing.

Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I now only own my lap top

oOoOoOo

As Serena sank to the ground tears ran down her face, were where her friends? Darien? Whimpering she wrapped her arms around body, she let the sobs overtake to slender figure. Her shoulders shook violently; as she laid her trembling body against the cold stone floor; one hand touched the edge of the thick white carpet that extended from under the bed. Weaving her fingers into the thick carpet, she pounded her other fist into the floor, ignoring the wave of pain that rushed through her body and the blood that trickled from the now cut and bruised knuckles.

After a time her sobs slowed until they finally stopped, pulling her tired body up off the floor Serena made her way towards the window and sat down on the window seat resting her forehead against the cool plane of the glass. Serena finally allowed her gaze too extend beyond the grounds of her prison to the vast landscape beyond the wall.

The ground was bare, the twisted skeletons that once were tall majestic trees scattered on the dusty landscape. There must have been a breeze outside as clouds of dust rose off the ground and danced in the sky.

The red globe now hung in the sky, she assumed was the sun hung low in the sky though wether it indicated it was sunrise or sunset she didn't know as the sun rested atop the mountains that resided in the South. The only indication that time had indeed passed.

It appeared that, Turun a the black roses were the only living things in this world. Closing her eyes against the death that made up the outside world, she took in a shaky breath and slowly let it out her hot breath fogging the glass. Pulling up images of better times... happier times Serena willed her body and spirit to sleep. As the darkness over took her the memory of home and loved ones filled her tired and cold body with warmth and comfort the last thing she felt before sleep claimed her enveloping her with a sense of safety and love.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hey guys what do you think of this short chap??? Please review xx


	20. How He Became To Be!

Ok everyone here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy it please read and review this chapter is goin to be used to establish Turun's character a little so don't shoot me haha but I think we may need to know a little about our newest villain hehe (there may be a chance fore his redemption we all know how much Serena loves redemption haha)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

oOoOoOo

As Serena, slept Turun entered her room, seeing Serena sleeping he walked over to her still body. Brushing a strand of hair off her face he studied her. In so many ways she was like his lost goddess, but she was so much more, the passion her eyes held was like nothing he has seen before. With a tenderness even he didn't know he possessed Turun carefully picked Serena up and walked her over to the bed, softly putting her down he covered her with the quilt, looking over his shoulder he saw the red globe now rested in the North.

His Queen had been asleep a long time, he let out a sigh as he walked over to the door locking it behind him. Slowly Turun walked down the long corridors of his palace, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his footsteps against the icy stone floor. Taking a sharp left he pushed open a heavy oak door with a loud bang as it hit the stone wall behind it.

This room was his sanctuary, ever since Selene was taken from him all those years ago, while he waited for HER... alone for his kingdom was not one of life, but one of death. Only evil lived here the souls of the damned that even hell itself spat out walked freely amongst the dead landscape, walking over to the tiny pot on a small table his large hand cupped the full blossom of the Black Rose, the only alive thing in the vast dusty realm.

He had tried to create for the first time something alive for his goddess... His Selene but the Rose turned as black as his heart and its perfume death. Crushing the bloom in his hand he ignored the trail of blood dripping from the corner of his palm where the horrible thorns had bit into his flesh.

As he flung himself onto the plush chair, his thoughts were scattered and as he had done for many millennia he pondered over many things. Time was the only thing he had now, he was immortal, deemed unworthy of death, and his penance for that was to guard the souls of the most evil beings and to bear their sin's. He wasn't always like this. Turun let his mind wander to a time when human life was but new born and before the many gods were born. He was but a mortal, one of the first... like the human race now there were the tainted souls created out of hatred and malice. After a time on his 23 rd summer many in his tribe allowed themselves to embrace the darkness that ran wild on earth succumbing to temptations.

It was the day he celebrated his birth did the young king of the god Zeus visit him and told him his fate, he was to consume the sins of the people and allow them to make their final journey in death free of earthly sin's. Without fully understanding he accepted and he was made a sin eater the one and only, what Zeus didn't realise was that no soul could handle the sins of the world and slowly as Turun offered his soul to save others his heart was slowing down and his soul was being tainted black, and before knew what was happening one day his heart stopped beating, his soul the blackest of black and feeding off evil he created his kingdom The Shadow Lands.

Grabbing the bottle of Scotch next to his table he took a deep swig before smashing the bottle against the wall watching as the amber fluid dripped down the wall pooling onto the floor...

_**Darien's Apartment**_

Time passed slowly, till Darien was sure it had stopped completely

"How long till the others arrive?" he asked Queen Selenity

"Soon, they are here in this town" she answered softly "They felt the pull to come here, though the reason why they needed to come here was unknown to them"

The sound of clanging in the kitchen could be in the tiny apartment after a few moments Lita and Amy walked into the room carrying trays of food and drinks placing them on the small table in front of the lounge suit Mina and Trista grabbed some sandwiches and started to nibble on them knowing that they needed to keep up their strength Lita, Amy and Queen Selenity quickly followed suit.

Darien ignored the food Amy held out to him waving his hand in a random direction

"You need to eat" Amy said softly jumping up Dairen yelled

"This isn't going to get Serena back"

"and neither will anger prince" came the firm reply from the Queen looking at her Darien felt the anger seep out of his body

"Sorry" he mumbled and a awkward silence fell upon the group, suddenly the beeping sound of Amy's communicator filled the room pulling it out Raye's voice could be heard

"Guys just finished the fire reading and I am picking up some major weird energy watch out its heading your way I'm on wa..." suddenly the communicator cut out and the door to Darien's apartment was blasted open....

oOoOoOo

A/N: sooo what do you guys think?? I know I said no more back tracking but I felt I needed to establish Turun's character PLEASE review and let me know what you think about this story let me know if this is flowing or just a big mess haha thanks xx


	21. 3 New Face's

Hey All here is the latest update wooo, on a bit of a roll haha I hope all of you enjoy this instalment

Star

Xx

oOoOoOo

As the smoke cleared the girls formed a protective barrier around the Queen and Darien took a protective stance standing in the broken doorway stood 3 sailor soldiers the tallest with short blonde hair walked in first a sword drawn. The sound of Raye's heels could be heard running down the hallway before stopping behind the 3 Sailor Soldiers. Looking around blondes strong voice filled the room,

"My Queen," she said kneeling the other two followed gracefully getting to her feet Queen Selenity moved around the girls and stood in front of the warriors a warm smile on her face

"Amara, always so formal," she laughed as the tall blonde bowed from her mid section. Tilting her head the Queen let her eyes rest on the soft graceful woman next to Amara

"Michelle" she said warmly "Little Heather how you have grown" she said as her soft gentle eyes rested on both the smallest and youngest of the Sailor Scouts opening her arms the Queen embraced the tiny warrior, softly stroking her hair,

"It's time" she said softly all eyes turned to the small girl in the queens arms "I have dreamt of you all ever since I could remember, now we are called to protect the light"

"The light?" Michelle asked softly kneeling down to Heathers level

"The Light, Hope of the Universe, The Pure Star, all are her and yet she is known to you all simply as Serenity" Heather's voice carried with it an age far beyond her years

"Who- who are you?" asked Mina her big blue eyes on the small girl

"I am Heather, the Princess of Saturn, the outer scout known as the solider of Death and Destruction" all the eyes in the room focused on Sailor Saturn the same thought running across their minds

"This child, is the scout and guardian of Death and Destruction, how sad"

Stepping forward the tall blonde the Queen had called Amara squared her shoulders

"I am Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Solider of Wind" her voice was strong but held a wispy undertone the very air around her seemed to vibrate. The softer girl stood between the blonde and the young brunette Scouts, her voice rolled like the Waves

"I am Sailor Neptune the Sailor Soldier of Water"

"They already know who you are" Queen Selenity said smiling in the direction of the inners

"We are the Lights only hope, now we must plan," said Saturn the Inner scouts looked upon their youngest team member with sad eyes the burden she carried shone through her pale eyes

~*~

As the sky turned dark and the stars started to light up the sky Darien slipped into his room and laid his body next to Serena's. Running his finger tips over her face he drunk in every detail, taking in a deep breath he breathed in the scent that could only be Serena a mixture of Strawberries with the faintest hint of vanilla. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss against her lips pulling away Darien rested his forehead against hers he could feel the faint heat of her breath against his cheek. Dairen looked out the window and his blood ran cold, the moon hung low in the sky, its normal glow was gone replaced by a blood red tinge. Getting off the bed quickly Darien ran out of the room and gently grabbing Selenity's arm he pulled her to the window. As the Queens pale eyes gazed out the window a gasp passed through her lips

"the blood moon," she whispered her voice quivering "she bleeds for Serenity and brings us a warning, we haven't much time tomorrow we leave. It's time to save my daughter"

oOoOoOo

A/N: well I hoped you all like this chapter soon the scouts will be in the shadow lands and the battle to save the princess will begin please review xx


	22. Serena's song

Hey hey loyal readers here is chapter 22 I am hoping you all enjoy it please read and review

Star

Xx

Disclaimer – I own nothing and the lyrics and Be Strong by Delta Goodrem

oOoOoOo

After Queen Selenity's panic of the blood moon everyone found a place and rolled out sleeping bags and blankets and settled down for the night hoping to grab any sleep that they could they had a big day ahead.

As Darien closed the door leading out onto his balcony he looked over to the bed where Serena lay pulling his shirt he lay next to her Darien willed sleep to come soon after he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Shadow Lands_

Opening her eyes Serena rubbed her hand across her face wincing at the pain in her hands, suddenly everything came rushing back to her squeezing her eyes shut she willed herself to forget. After a few minutes she slowly swung her legs off the bed her brow furrowed

'How did I get here?' she thought shaking her head Serena walked over to the large harp, sitting down on the stool she ran her fingers over the delicate strings, wishing she knew how to play and the gentle hum soothed her frazzled nerves. Resting her head against the frame Serena felt a wave of despair wash over her, she didn't have her powers or her crystal without them she could hardly defend herself with no powers, she would have to rely on her wits and strength and the hope that her friends and lover would come for her soon. Running her hand over the strings she plucked at the fine almost invisible strings as if it was something she had ingrained within her playing a soft tune the words rolled off her tongue and her sweet voice sang filling the tiny room

_**Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see**_

'cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong 

_Darien's Dream_

As everyone lay asleep, Darien tossed and turned he was in a stone room with a bed in one corner a large window then he heard a voice turning he saw Serena sitting on a stool playing a large silver harp her voice pure._****_

Where taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone 

His heart pounding in his chest Darien walked closer to Serena almost as if she was expecting him her mouth turning up in a smile as her eyes locked with his_****_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong  


Suddenly Darien felt a tug as if someone was pulling him tiring to resist it he reached out to Serena

_**  
No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're aloud to cry **_

Darien felt his heart clench as he saw a tear roll down her cheek _****_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong  


As the last note faded, Darien heard Serena's soft voice

"I'm waiting for you my love" before he woke up standing over him stood Raye

"Darien what's wrong you were screaming Serena's name" she asked softly

"I saw her Raye, where she was being held like the legend she was singing... she – she said she was waiting for me," he said softly Raye gave him a small smile

"well lets no keep Meatball head waiting" she said her eyes flicking to the rising sun "its time"

oOoOoOo

A/N: OOOO what's next for our heroes sorry this is a short chapter but I thought I should update next chap the gang makes it into the shadow lands and the battle for Serena begins


	23. Rescue Mission In Motion

Hey all, well I managed to type this chapter today it's been pretty hard with worrying about friends and practically family near the bushfires in Victoria my thoughts are with them I hope you all like...

Star

Xx

~!- For those who lost their lives in the Victorian bushfires -!~

oOoOoOo

Pulling on a clean shirt Darien walked into the living room looking around he let a small smile grace his lips on nearly all available space sat a scout or one of the cats. Letting out a small sigh and lent up against the door way

"What's the plan?" he asked causing a few of the girls to jump, he felt Raye's hand rest gently on his shoulder and felt the soft squeeze

"I saw her," he said softly immediately ever pair of eyes were attuned to him

"How?" asked Heather Pluto and Selenity shared a look

"She sang for you," the Queen said softly her pale eyes filled with both sorrow and hope

"The legend is repeating its self," Amy whispered

"No" came Pluto "Not repeating but something's are going to re occur especially with Serena being the chosen one. Now is the time for us to move" raising her hand above her hear she called

"PLUTO PLANET POWER"

Quickly the others followed until the eight scouts and Darien were ready forming a tight circle around Darien and the Queen the scouts called out their planets name a bright glow surrounded their bodies Darien gripped his sword tightly in his hand ready to leap into action. Soon the glow around the girls was so bright he had to close his eyes, his thoughts focused only on Serena and the burning need to hold her again, to kiss her sweet honey lips. A shudder ran through his body as he thought of what had occurred between the two of them before they were interrupted. As a jolt snapped him out of his thoughts, Darien gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Sparing a glance over his shoulder at the girls behind him, he started to survey the unfamiliar landscape. The dead and twisted skeletons of the trees offered no protection and the dusty landscape provided answers concerning life in this plane. It seemed that the place did indeed live up to its namesake it was a shadow of life not quiet death but clearly not alive. Keeping his senses open, the prince turned to his companions

"We need a plan" he said kneeling down in the dirt glancing up at the sky he couldn't tell how much time had passed, the sun? Moon? He wasn't sure it moved differently here hung low in the neutral coloured sky. The girls grimly nodded they couldn't afford to stuff up this rescue, huddling closely together they started to form a plan.

Completely unaware to the group a shadowy figure hid in the little cover the tree's provided, its glowing red eyes narrowed and its mouth curved into a evil smirk before it ran hiding amongst the landscape it had known for millennia...

oOoOoOo

A/N: so what do you think please review and spare a thought for the bushfire victims xx


	24. Not This Time

Heya all sorry I have taken a long long time to update but please forgive me with a cherry on top yay thanks I love you all

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing well I sorta own my lap top but thats about it

Peace... Love... Happiness

Star

a.k.a Guitarbabe2005

oOoOoOo

Running quickly the shadow ran faster than ever before, his red eyes glowing like burning coals, dodging and ducking within the limited cover the barren landscape provided. He knew that he would be greatly rewarded for this information the strangers were unwelcome he could feel the earth's discomfort at these pure beings beneath his swift feet. As the walls of the castle appeared in his eyesight the shadow being picked up his pace ever more moving like a blur he scaled the large walls before falling gracefully over the other side. Entering the castle the shadow walked slowly to the masters chamber. Almost as if expecting him Turun loud voice rang in the empty rooms

"_ENTER"_

Moving swiftly the shadow entered and told Turun what he had seen. A angry scowl set upon his face as the shadow described the travellers as he dismissed the shadow he started to pace. Rage ran like molten lava through his veins he knew who they were or at least what they represented the last time visitors came to his land they took Selene his first goddess and this new motley crew came to take his Serenity. A low growl rumbled deep within his chest as he picked up a heavy urn and threw it against the wall he let out a guttural roar NO not this time his queen would NOT be TAKEN from him.

oOoOoOo

As the large group started to set up a make shift camp Darien sat his eyes turned to the sky the red glow from the orb in the sky created a pink glow to his sword. Letting out a strangled moan Darien let his head fall into his hands, too long he had go without his love it seemed like so much was against them. letting his memory roam as it may the image of her radiating happiness just moments after he slipped on her engagement ring rose to his mind eye letting the warmth of the love flow through his body Darien could feel a little of the tension he was carrying leave his body sensing someone resting next to him Darien looked out of the corner of his eye sitting next to him was Mina a soft sad smile on her face

"True love concurs all Darien, believe in that"

Returning her smile with a sad one of his own he let out a sigh before replying

"It's all I have left now Mina, it's all I have"

Then the earth started moving beneath them...

oOoOoOo

A/N: don't hit me *Ducks* I no its both short and horrible for me to leave it there but I PROMISE the next chap will be out within week max maybe sooner and double the length with plenty of action I promise with Darien on top!!!! A fight between the scouts/Darien and Turun ok... please review they make me and my muse happy =) xx


	25. Nearly and the 3 rules

Lookie lookie see I keep my promises here is chapter 25 yayyyyy.... I do hope that you all enjoy it I know I liked writing it the muse has screamed at me to get this chapter out before I head off to update all my others =p thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys ROCK long time

Peace... Love... Happiness

Star xx

Guitarbaba2005

oOoOoOo

Grabbing hold of each other the scouts looked around Amy quickly used her Mercury computer her fingers flying across the keys

"That was no normal earthquake I am getting a large dark reading, I think Turun knows we're here" she said softly her large blue eyes looking round locking onto Raye's fiery brown ones. Nodding slightly she grounded her legs and locked up her muscles her fingers falling into their familiar meditative pose her long black hair falling around her face a few seconds later her head snapped up her eyes slightly unfocused as she pointed to her right,

"He knows..." was all she got out before a piercing shrieking sound could be heard coming from the direction she was pointing at darkness started rolling in the large red orb in the sky being eclipsed

"We need to move fast" Selenity said moving towards the dark "we need to get to the castle" moving quickly the scouts, Darien and the queen moved determined to get to the castle before their time ran out...

oOoOoOo

Standing outside her door Turun's hand hesitated over the handle only for a second before he pushed it open, there sitting by her window was his Goddess her cerulean eyes gazing out

"Enjoying the view?" he asked moving closer not moving her eyes Serena replied

"No not really" his lips pressed into a thin line taking a calming breath he walked until he was alongside her

"They won't come" he chuckled lowly his breath fanning against her neck inhaling deeply he breathed in her scent Vanilla and Strawberry's enough to make his mouth water. Serena said nothing her eyes hardening a little

"Rule this land with me... together we will be an unstoppable force," he whispered seductively brushing his lips against her neck

"Be mine!' Feeling her shiver under his touch, he pressed his lips harder against her skin only to release themselves from her taste at the sting of her hand against his face. Raising his eyes to meet her own he saw fury bubbling in the depths

"NEVER!" she hissed her breath ragged "to everything never" she spat as she swept her legs out and knocked him to the ground and ran from her prison the door closing behind her only a mere moment of her passing through. Hearing Turun scream of rage she gathered up all of her strength and ran through the halls dodging the shadowy figures that tried to pull her back at their masters bidding dodging their shadowy hands she ran faster and faster. A primal growl rising up in her chest as she saw the door coming closer her freedom was near suddenly her whole body jerked to a stop steel bands wrapped around her waist cold as ice looking down she saw they were arms.

The venom filled voice floated next to her ear

"You're going nowhere. YOU... ARE... MINE!" Turun hissed turning her head Serena whispered

"Why are you doing this?"

Turun smirked a little as he pushed her onto a plush chair a shadowy figure holding her in place so she could not run

"Haven't you figured it out little princess? Surely you were told legends of your land before bed time?" his cold lifeless eyes bore into her panic filled ones her mind trying to drag up memories. Cupping her face softly his own expression softened a little

"You MUST have been told about the dark one?"

Suddenly a memory burst through clear as day

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mamma?" a little serenity asked as the Queen pulled the covers up _

"_Mmm little one?" the queen replied softly _

"_Tell me a story!" _

_Letting out a small laugh she replied _

"_It's getting late little one"_

"_Pleaseeeeee," the tiny princess sat up in her bed her white nightgown pooling around her knees _

"_OK just one though then bed time for you" _

"_OK mamma!" lying back down again_

"_What story?" the queen asked pulling the blankets up over her shoulders and tucking the tiny stuffed cat in with her_

"_The Story about great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandma and Grandpa" _

_Laughing the Queen lay next to her and prepared to tell the watered down version of their history_

"_OK once upon a time when our home was new your Grandma Selene ruled the moon alone, one day when she was in a field she saw a dark figure and ran but the strange man caught up to her and she demanded he tell her who he was and why he was in her kingdom. The man said his name was Turun lord of the shadow lands and what he wanted was Selene to be his wife as he had fallen in love with her but your Grandma said no and so Turun kidnapped her" _

_Little serenity piped up_

"_The meannie head" the Queen kissed her head softly_

"_Hush little one," she scolded playfully _

"_Each day Turun asked your Grandma to love him and each day she said she couldn't. Selene spent her days looking out the window or playing the harp. After 4 moons your Grandpa Apollo begged all the other gods for the strength to save your Grandma as he had fallen in love with her and dreamed of her every night and was granted the power he needed after the Goddess of love swayed the argument in his favour. Rushing to the Shadow Lands your Grandpa Apollo and Turun fought though your Grandpa won and saved Grandma and they returned home before they could leave Turun vowed her would return one day and take an heiress to the moon kingdom and make her his Queen. Apollo and Selene fell madly in love and had a baby girl."_

_Yawning the tiny princess managed to murmur _

"_I like that story, love you mamma" before she drifted into dreamland, he sear d Queen Selenity whisper _

"_I love you to my baby girl" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Her eyes snapped up,

"I remember" she said softly shaking her head as the legend of her people washed back over her in its full form giving much more detail then her childhood memory provided her mothers voice ringing in her ears as she told her the "_complete legend, not your watered down bedtime story!" _

"yes and I ALWAYS keep a promise" he grinned

oOoOoOo

The gang came to a halt as a tiny child stepped out in front of them

"what the?" said Lita as the child motioned for them to follow unsure the gang walked slowly behind the little boy who didn't say a word until they came to a complete stop a few yards into the walk in front of a large dead tree a withering old woman sat at its roots

"I know why you come" she rasped "and to pass through this land you need to know three rules"

"What are they" hissed Amara cracking her knuckles the old woman chuckled

"There is nothing you can threaten me with that has not been done. I will tell you feisty one in exchange..." she trailed off Darien stepped forward

"in exchange for what?" he asked the old woman raised her milky white eyes

"In exchange you must promise to destroy the dark one, once and for all cleanse the evil inside the burden was too great too great," she muttered

"I promise" Darien said, "now tell me"

"The first nothing is as it seems don't listen to the lies, the second accept anything offered to you, and the third don't fall asleep! Now hurry your nearly out of time" the old woman hissed pointing in the direction of the looming castle as the gang prepared to run again Queen Selenity stopped and turned to the old woman asking

"Why would you help us and asks us to do what you asked?"

The old woman raised her head her unseeing eyes appeared to be looking at Selenity

"A wrong was done, I am merely trying to fix it..." she trailed off as they gang ran away they were sure they heard her say

"it's a mothers job"

oOoOoOo

A/N I know I said the battle would star but no the muse didn't want to soo the old lady was his mother oooooo strange yes but I needed a good explanation as to WHY she would tell them the rules and interesting little rules see the prophesy is in play =) please review xx


	26. Do you Feel Like A Man?

Well here is the latest instalment I have had major block but over it for now enjoy and please read and review

Love... peace... happiness

Star

Xox

oOoOoOo

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?**_

_**~ Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_

oOoOoOo

As they ran faster towards the castle, Darien threw a glance over his shoulder at the old woman his eyes widening when he saw her gracefully move through the trees almost as if her body was young again. Shaking his head, he looked towards the large dark castle

"How do we find her?" he whispered despair clawing at his heart, the sound of Pluto's voice cut through the silence as the prophesy flowed like wine from her lips once more

"_The time has come,_

_The evil one rises, to claims his prize,_

_The eight ancient warriors must rejoin, _

_Only then, the Light's hope ignites,_

_True love to save, _

_The Light guides the way,_

_Forget not the rules of the land,_

_Without them, all is lost, damned,_

_Remember the words, set in stone by the gods,_

_Without the light, the world is lost."_

"The answer is in there somewhere," Lita ground out as she cracked her knuckles from frustration. Darien saw Amy typing like a maniac on her computer analysing it from every angle he was sure. The words repeating themselves in his head mocking him... taunting him with their hidden meanings as his midnight blue eyes raked the walls of the castle. He saw a strange sight, in this world of death the black roses clinging to the towers walls were tinted with blood red petals. Suddenly it was like another piece of the puzzle fell into place _The Light guides the way_. running like the wind he yelled to his companions,

"The tower, she's in the tower"

Moving faster the prince of the earth gripped his sword tightly a bubble of despair rising in his chest as he watched the slight red flush of the black roses fade back into its natural onyx hue.

"It's gone," he whispered softly as he cobalt blue eyes glared at the ancient wall his fist flew out and connected with the wall. He embraced the pain that flushed down his arm. It was tangible, it was real, releasing a sigh he jumped over the wall and entered Turun's personal circle of hell....

After a moment their entire group stood with Darien their stances defensive, bodies coiled tightly chests heaving as adrenalin rushed through their veins. A bolt of black lightning split the sky, and Raye's body seized rigidly her eyes becoming blank and unfocused. After a moment the proud Sailor's body crumpled Amara and Michelle grabbed her arms moments before she collided with the ground.

"I-I saw... I saw him" she whispered "and... he saw...me" Raye swallowed deeply

"It was like a vision I get from the great fire... except I wasn't looking for it... and I saw a large hallway glowing with black candles, then I saw a large room decorated with blood red and black drapes... HE was there barking orders... then... then he looked right at me and smirked before he murmured soon..." she trailed off grinding his teeth Darien started running towards the large double doors.

~*~

_**IN SIDE THE CASTLE**_

Smirking Turun felt a thrill run through his body they were finally here inside the walls of his home. The foolish prince had made the trip faster then he imagined nevertheless he was ready he had his queen and this time no one would take her away from him. It was time to roll out the preverbal welcome mat.

Burying his nose into Serena long golden locks, he inhaled her sweet aroma the little princess had finally given up the struggle of escaping from his arms. He chuckled low it was amusing to see the mortal fight or flight response. He could feel her flinch under his hands as the gripped her hips tightly. Pulling her closer to him Turun could feel the familiar stirring of lust running through his body as her soft curves moulded to his body. He pressed his arousal hard against her backside and ground into her slightly, he felt her recoil away from his touch

"You'll learn to like it," he promised lowly in her ear "I'm an exceptional lover" he watched in fascination as she turned her head around as much as she could before spitting in his face

"You may take my body but you'll NEVER take my heart" she hissed fire burning in her eyes

Reacting on instinct his large hand moved from her hip to lash across her face the sound of the slap echoing in the empty hall his eyes widened as she fell to her knees one pale hand on her cheek. He watched as the pink hand print spread across her pale skin. His eyes flickered from her cheek to his hand and back again. Motioning a strong minion forward he pushed her tiny body towards the large being and quietly said

"take her back to the tower, and make sure she doesn't leave" before he span on his heels and moved swiftly from the scene of his crime his hand still stung slightly and for the first time in many millennia he felt the stirrings of guilt....

~*~

A/N: ooo well there you go the latest chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know how you feel


	27. PLEASE READ CHAP 26 HAS BEEN FIXED

**Hi sooo sorry about chap 26 I don't know why only a quote showed up but it had been replaced with the CORRECT chapter so please go back and read once more I am sorry....**

**Merry Christmas I hope all finds you well **

**Star**

**xx**


End file.
